EPIC DREAM: The Fanfic
by Arandomdude345
Summary: Cartoon characters from various universes start appearing in a random kid's cartoon doodles without being drawn there. Is it just something weird and random? Or is there a more suitable and potentially sinister reason? This is my first serious story. It's flawed, but it's still here for you to read.
1. List of everything wrong with this story

EPIC DREAM: The Fanfic

Prolouge:

This story features many characters, all of whom belong to their respective owners.

The following Characters are OC's:

Rex, Brent, Darby, Excalibur, Terin, Miles, Furby. (They are all funny animal characters, so if you're not a fan of funny animal characters, you can just leave. Other OC's will show up over the course of the story, but these are the main OC characters.)

The main bad guy is also an OC, the other bad guy characters are from various TV shows and movies.

I'm also in the story, hopefully, that won't be a problem, (My actual name is not going to be shown.)

Ok, enough chit chat, let's get this thing started...


	2. Chapter 1: When Normal Becomes Strange

EPIC DREAM: The Fanfic

Chapter 1: When Normal Becomes Strange

(Danville)

In a suburbun neighborhood, two boys sat under as tree wondering what to do that day.

"Ferb, I just can't think of what to do today." The red haired boy said to his brother.

Ferb shurgged, but said nothing. A moment later, the gate to the fence opened and a girl in a pink dress walked in.

"Hey, Phineas! WhaTcha doin?" she asked.

"Trying to think of what to do today." Phineas replied, scratching his abnormalaly trianglular head.

Inside their house, their older sister Candace sat in her room talking on the phone with a friend.

"Yeah, Stacy, they haven't moved...no, I just know they're gonna do something, they're just messing with me."

Candace looked out her window at Phineas and Ferb with Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet (the latter two having just arrived) discussing things about what they could do today.

"They're talking! I just have to wait for it...wait for it..."

Then it happened, the ground started shaking, but not very hard.

On the phone, Stacy asked: "Do you feel that Candace?"

"Yeah. but..."

The shaking intensified, bouncing Candace around her room and sending her belongings flying in all directions.

"EARTHQUAAAAAAKE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, grabbing a couple of her more fragile belongings and her old Ducky Momo doll.

The shaking lasted for fifteen seconds before it stopped just as quickly as it had begun. Candace lay under her bed shuddering. Their mom, Linda, called to make sure she was all right.

"I'm fine Mom." Candace replied, coming out from under the bed. She looked out the window and saw Phineas, Ferb, and their friends scattered around the yard, looking just as confused as she felt.

Outside, Phineas got up, (he might have gotten up faster, but Isabella had a death grip on his ankles), and looked around. Suprisingly, nothing seemed too badly damaged, considering the force of that earthquake.

"Is everyone ok?" Baljeet asked, "I think I might need a pair of new pants."

Everyone was fine, and that gave Phineas an idea.

"Ferb, I finally know what we're gonna do today! Build a drill to the epicenter of the earthquake a prevent an aftershock!"

Then, looking around, Phineas noticed something else. "Hey, Where's Perry?"

(Doofenschmirtz Evil Incorperateeeeeed!")

Perry entered Dr. Doofenschmirtz's lair and was almost immediately caught in a trap that involved being tied up in spaghetti.

"Ahhhh, Perry the Platypus! Glad you could come so fast! I, er, well, don't have an "Inator", which I guess you're suprised, because, usually I have an Inator which you always come and destroy, and I wind up stuck somewhere yelling 'Curse you, Perry the Platypus!' and I have to work on my next Inator..."

Doof didn't see Perry eating the spaghetti and preparing to battle.

"So I guess I have to tell that I'm interested in this group I've heard about...Hey, do you feel something shaking?"

The earthquake had occurred while Perry was battling Doof, and Doof, Perry, broken Inators, and parts of traps for Perry, began boucing around the room.

"I had nothing to do with this!" Doof yelled.

It stopped.

DooF came out from underneath an Inator. "Curse you Perry the Platypuuuuuus!"

Perry would have been leaving, except that his tail was stuck under the same Inator.

"Ctrtrtrtrtr" Perry said.

Suddenly, the tower toppled over into the nearby ocean, well, it was supposed to be an ocean, it had disappered, instead, there was a pretty long drop to what looked like another town.

The tower fell off Danville and hurtled end over end to the strange town. Perry managed to get his tail unstuck, since everything was flying all over the place and got his jet pack. He blasted out of there, only to realize that he probably shouldn't leave poor Doofy in there, so he flew back and got him out.

"Oh thank you, Perry the Platypus, but do you know how much it costs to build a new lair, which I've only had to do a couple of times since that doesn't usually happen..."

Before Doof could say anything else, however, the was a sputtering noise as Perry's jet pack ran out of fuel.

Perry and Doof tumbled toward the strange town again, with Doof screaming.

"!"

End Chapter 1. (plz R&R)


	3. Chapter 2: We're Coming Down

EPIC DREAM: The Fanfic

Chapter 2: New Faces, Old Scams

(Danville)

Candace, still a little nervous from the earthquake, was in the kitchen having a bowl of soup for lunch, when she thought she heard something from the backyard.

She had just finished the soup and put the dishes in the sink when she definately heard something from the backyard.

She looked out the window and saw Phineas and Ferb and pals with a huge drill preparing to drill into the ground.

"I knew it! I knew they were up to something! They're so busted! Mom! Mom!"

Candace ran and got Linda and pratically dragged her outside, but of course, they were already gone.

"But, but, but, but," Candace stammered, but Linda had already walked back inside.

Candace got mad and walked over to the front yard, and suddenly walked straight into the hole that Phineas and Ferb's drill had made beside the house.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Candace screamed.

Fortunately, they hadn't been burrowing for very long, considering Candace only fell for a second before she landed on their drill.

They noticed Candace banging on the door and got her in.

"Guys, you do realize your so totally busted don't you?" Candace said.

"Busted?" Phineas asked.

Before they could say anything, there was a loud bang followed by Ferb jerking the steering wheel. Then the dirt and rocks they were in fell away. Below them was nothing but thin air for about 7000 feet.

"We're gonna die!" Baljeet screamed.

The drill came loose and began to fall. Everyone bagan screaming, including Phineas.

(Peach Creek)

Meanwhile, on a cul de sac, a short kid in a yellow shirt with seemingly only three strands of hair stood in front of his house.

"Step right up! You think you got what it takes to be a daredevil? Only 25 cents!" he said. But of course, none of the other kids came, they knew it was just another one of Eddy's scams to bum quarters off of them with the help of his similarly named pals Edd (or Double-D, as most knew him, or Sockhead, if it was Eddy) and Ed (the yellow skinned weird guy obbsesed with B-movies and gravy).

Eventually, a kid in a white shirt holding a piece of wood with a face drawn on it walked up.

"A daredevil! Cool!"

He gave Eddy a quarter and stepped onto a platform labeled "Stand Here" in crude lettering.

Eddy signaled Edd who let go of the rope with Ed attached to it. Ed dropped towards Jonny who jumped out of the way. Ed hit the ground which shook.

It didn't stop shaking for twenty seconds.

"I think that was an eartquake," Edd said. (A.N note: to clarify, it was an earthquake similar to the one in Danville.)

Jonny got up off the ground. "Couldn't it have been a little more exciting? Anyone could get out of the way."

A shadow suddenly loomed overhead. They looked up to see some gigantic drill bit falling in their direction.

Jonny jumped out of the way as the thing went straight into the ground.

"Haha, cool!" Jonny said as he grabbed Plank. "I want to do it again!" But the Eds were nowhere to be seen.

(Phineas and Ferb's drill bit)

Candace screamed suddenly as they flew through the ground of the town that had suddenly appeared, and also because they had picked up some hitchikers. Three boys who looked squiggly in appearance were stuck on the front of the bit. One of them began banging frantically on the windshield.

"Let us in!" he yelled.

Before Ferb could do that though, they came out of the dirt and into thin air again, with the other town still about 3500 feet below.

Everyone screamed and held on for dear life as it hurtled toward the town.

(PTI City) (OC's Universe)

Dr. Doofenschmirtz and Perry had landed in a large tree in the town they had fallen into. Nearby, Doof's lair was a wreck.

Doof hung from a limb by his lab coat, wildly flailing around to try and get himself loose as Perry climbed down the tree.

"Oh, Perry the Platypus! Can you get me down? Hellooooo?" Doof called. Perry looked around and noticed this town was apparently populated by funny animal cartoon characters.

Perry looked up and saw several huge landforms floating in the sky. He saw that Danville was on one floating 7000 feet off the ground. Several more floated closer to the ground, the closest one, one that also looked like a town that had a sign at the edge reading: "Welcome to Elmore", was floating about 500 feet above the nearby park.

Suddenly, Perry felt the ground shaking and saw another floating landform suddenly appear about 3500 feet off the ground. It seemed to be a suburben cul de sac.

"Hey! Perry The Platypus!"

Perry saw Doof still in the tree, or at least he thought it was Doof, Doof seemed to have turned into a crocodile. Perry figured that it had to do with where they were, but wasn't sure.

Perry started back towards the tree when there was a loud crash that came from behind him. A giant drill bit had landed in the street. Inside, Perry heard: "I think we have landed!" "Of coure we did, nerd, didn't you feel it?" Upon realizing that Phineas and Ferb were probably inside if Baljeet and Buford were, Perry took off his fedora and went into "mindless pet" mode.

"Perry the Platypus?" Doof called, still stuck in the tree, "where did you go? Help meeeee!"

The Eds weren't badly hurt either, they climbed off the drill bit. "Hey, Eddy, we have landed in a land of colors that have duck dogs!" Ed said, picking up Perry. "Ctrtrtrtrtrtr" Perry said. "I see that, but what IS this place?" Eddy replied, frustrated.

The door to the drill opened and Phineas and Ferb and pals walked out. "Wow," Phineas said, "where are we?" They heard yelling from in the nearby tree and saw Doof in the tree flailing about before falling out and landing on the ground. "OW!"

"That's interesting," Phineas said, "A talking crocodile pharmacist."

"What are you talking about! I'm not a crocodile!" Doof yelled, causing the kids to jump back. Doof then looked at himself and ran away screaming.

"Well, that was weird," Phineas said. Then he saw Ed (who was a yellow gecko) holding Perry.

"Oh, there you are Perry," Phineas said. Ed turned and saw Phineas walking up. "Hello, woodpecker! I am Ed, macaroni and cheese!"

Perry looked and saw to his shock that Phineas was indeed a woodpecker, Ferb was a green jay, and Candace, who was staggering out of the drill bit with a dizzy expression, was a flamingo.

The other Eds were a fox (Eddy), and a dolphin (Edd). Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet were a cardinal, bull, and chicken respectively.

Then another cartoon critter came out of a door in the tree, but he was a local.

"Oh, boy, a red raccon!" Ed said.

"Ed, that is not just a red raccoon," Double-Dee said, "that is actually a red panda."

"What's going on out here?" the guy (OC) asked. Looking at the wrecked drill and these folks he had never seen before."

"It's a long story," Ferb said.

(guitar riff!)

"?" he asked.

"That happens whenever Ferb talks for some reason." Baljeet said.

"Well, I'm Rex," the guy said, "Are you guys from those gigantic land masses up there?"

"Yeah."

Phineas told Rex about building the drill bit to go to the epicenter of an earthquake, falling out of the bottom of their world, (and plowing through Ed, Edd, and Eddy's world in the process), and ending up in this world.

"Well, we noticed those popping up the other day," Rex said, "but we didn't think much about it, but there are people up there?"

"Maybe that means that there are other people on those other islands."

"LIMA BEANS AND JELLO!" Ed yelled suddenly.

"We could find them..." Isabella suggested.

"Ehh, maybe we should leave them there," Rex said.

"Well, maybe this whole thing will make sense later, for now, we should try to figure this out," Phineas decided.

"Maybe exciting stuff will come from this predicament," Edd added.

"Stuff more exciting than this chapter!" Eddy said.

Everyone gave Eddy strange looks.

"WHAT?"

Phineas and Ferb and everyone decided to stay at Rex's place for the time being.

End Chapter 2 (AUTHOR NOTES: Characters introduced: Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Linda, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Perry, Doof (Phineas and Ferb belong to Don and Swampy), Ed, Edd, Eddy, Johnny (Ed, Edd and Eddy belong to Dan Antonicci), Rex (OC's belong to me) Please Read and Review, this story will get better.)


	4. Chapter 3: Getting Down To Business

EPIC DREAM: The FanFic

Chapter 3: Getting Down To Business

Everyone had forgotten about Candace, who now came out of the drill bit dazed.

"What is this place?" Candace wondered.

Then she looked at herself.

"!"

Upon seeing that she was a flamingo, she ran around looking for her brothers.

She tripped and fell flat and her face.

"Are you ok?" someone asked. Candace looked up to see a Pterydactyl looking at her.

"!" Candace ran for the treehouse and tried to climb up, but slid through an open window, landing in a chair.

Phineas came into the room. "Oh, there you are Candace," he said.

"Phineas!" Candace yelled, "What have you done?"

"Uh, nothing Candace, we're still trying to figure out what's going on."

Rex peeked from the doorway, causing Candace to freak out again.

"HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET BACK HOME?"

"Easy," Phineas said, "We'll build an airplane or a rocket!"

Rex looked confused. "Aren't you a little young to know how those are put those together?"

After a moment, Phineas said: "Yes, yes we are."

Phineas and Ferb started to disassemble the drill bit and make it into a rocket.

Folks milled around to see how these two kids were doing this.

Eddy started to charge people a quarter to watch them work since there was quite a few people, but everyone mostly ignored him.

"They're excellent," Double-D remarked.

"Gravy," said Ed.

A couple of minutes later, the step-brothers were almost done. Candace looked on and said to herself: "There's no way they'll be able to get rid of it before I can show it to Mom. They're so busted!"

Just then, the ground started shaking.

Everyone looked up to see that several of the big land masses were coming down towards the ground.

Candace looked up and said with a deadpan expression: "Me and my big mouth."

Everyone started screaming and running away into houses.

"RUN!" Rex yelled.

Phineas, Ferb, Candace, the Eds, P&F's friends, and a few other characters retreated into Rex's house to wait the mess out.

After a minute, the shaking started to subside, but the crew waited a little while longer before leaving the house.

When they walked out, they saw to their surprise, the landmass that had been right above the park had dropped straight into it. The one that had a sign reading "Welcome to Elmore" at the edge.

That wasn't all though, Edd turned and pointed behind them, and they saw two more new towns behind Rex's house. The one to the left was really colorful and had thick lines. A sign at the edge read: "Dimmsdale". The one to the right had a slightly abstract appearence with a strangely shaped building near the edge.

There was also one more rather gritty looking town on the beach.

"This could be interesting," Phineas quipped.

End Chapter 3 (A.N.: Characters introduced: Terin, (the Ptyradactyl Candace ran into, OC) The towns, in case you're wondering, are, in order of appearence, The Amazing World of Gumball (belongs to Ben Bocquelet and Cartoon Network), The Fairly Oddparents (belongs to Butch Hartman and Nick), Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, (belongs to Craig McCracken and CN), and Invader Zim (belongs to Johnen Vasquez and ?Nick?)


	5. Chapter 4: Enter The Void

EPIC DREAM: The Fanfic

Chapter 4: Enter The Void

(The house)

"BLOOOOOOOO!"

A yell erupted from somewhere inside the house. Bloo had gotten in trouble with Frankie again. A third grade aged boy ran down the hall looking for his rambunctious imaginary friend. "Bloo?" he called. A moment later, the little guy shot straight into Mac. "What did you do?" Mac asked his little blue friend. Before Bloo could answer, a very flustered and mad Frankie walked into the doorway, soaking wet.

"RUN!"

Bloo ran away with Mac following behind.

"Come back here!" Frankie called.

The two didn't stop and ran right out of the house. As they ran, Mac noticed the towns surrounding their town he was pretty sure he hadn't seen there before. Then he saw Bloo running straight into the one down the sidewalk.

"Bloo! Come back!" Mac called, running toward it. He noticed a sign reading "Dimmsdale", and saw that he looked slightly smaller when he entered.

"Bloo?" Mac was so intent on finding Bloo that he didn't see the other kid also running in the other direction.

"Oof!"

Mac got up and saw that he had run into a kid with a pink hat and large buck teeth.

"Sorry," Mac said, "are you ok?"

The other kid was about to answer when:

VRRRRRRMMMMM

A large truck being driven by a teenaged girl with firey red hair drove up.

"I got you now, twerp!" she screeched, reaching out of the vehicle to grab him.

The girl grabbed the boy and started to pull him into the truck, but Mac, suspecting that this girl wasn't going to take the kid out for ice cream, grabbed his leg.

The truck zoomed away, with Vicky still holding on to Timmy's arm and Mac hanging onto Timmy's leg.

Mac found a place to put his feet, but realized that jumping off would not be a good idea.

Vicky started to pull them into the truck when Mac felt something grab his leg.

"Don't mess with my buddy!" It was Bloo.

Mac was glad to see Bloo, but then he climbed into the truck. Vicky turned, saw him, and screamed. Bloo grabbed the steering wheel, sending the truck flying around the street. It was all Mac and Timmy could do but hang on for dear life.

Bloo wound up driving out of Dimmsdale and into PTI City.

Everyone walking around jumped out of the way as fast as they could, save for a toon swordfish (KA-THWACK) who popped one of the tires and got stuck in it, and a penguin wearing a baseball cap, who hung on to the antenna.

Vicky, (who was now a red wolverine since they were in PTI City), shoved Bloo aside to try and regain control of the truck, but Bloo hung on tight, when suddenly:

Cruch!

"AUGH!" Everyone yelled. There was a hole in the ground and the truck had gotten stuck in it.

Mac looked down into it. It just seemed to just keep going and going, he couldn't see the bottom. The problem was, he was hanging right above it, if he let go of Timmy's leg, he would fall in.

Everyone nearby ran up to try to help or just watch what was happening, including Phineas, Ferb and their friends. "Has that hole always been there?" Eddy asked Rex. "Uh, no, I come by here every day and that hole hasn't been there."

Several folks made attempts to rescue the two boys still hanging on to the truck, one of the folks, a toon brontosaurus, managed to get the two to grab his long neck and carried them over to safety. His attempts to get Vicky and Bloo, however, didn't work as well. (read: Vicky kinda ripped him up, fortunately, being a toon, he was fine and just asked for someone to reassemble him.)

Bloo managed to get past Vicky. "Jump, Bloo!" Mac yelled. Bloo jumped and almost missed the ground, but Mac managed to catch him.

"What about Vicky?"

Before anyone could do anything, the truck shifted and fell into the hole with Vicky letting out a loud and resounding

"Darn it."

Everyone was relieved. Everyone nodded and chattered and tried to talk to Rex, Brent (the tall dino), Phineas and everyone.

"Well, I guess we gotta get away from this hole as fast as possible, before someone else falls in." Brent said.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking...

"How many times is the ground gonna shake in this story?" Eddy yelled.

...and the hole suddenly got bigger, and, before anyone could get out of the way, Phineas, Ferb, Rex, the Eds, Mac, Bloo and the rest of the crew fell in.

!

"And why do the chapters end with someone falling?" Eddy yelled.

"Shut up, Eddy," Arandomdude345 said.

End Chapter 4 (Author Notes: Characters introduced: Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends: Mac, Bloo, Frankie (Foster's and characters belong to Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network), The Fairly Oddparents: Timmy, Vicky ( belong to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon), (O.C.s Brent, Excaliber (the swordfish that popped the tire), Furby (the penguin with the cap) ( belong to me). This is starting to get going, as Act 1 is over (the characters find PTI City) and Act 2 will start next update. Please read and review!


	6. Chapter 5: The Crystal Caves

EPIC DREAM: The Fanfic

Chapter 5: The Crystal Cave

AUGH!

Everyone continued to fall for a while before they landed uncerimoniously into a large water hole.

SPLASH

They bobbed up to the surface sputtering.

"Intriging," Edd said. They looked and saw that they were in a large crystal cave, with purple and pink crystals everywhere.

"Cool!" Phineas said as they crawled out of the water.

"Neat!" a toon alligator said.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Baljeet asked nervously.

He had a point. Looking up the shaft they had fallen into, they saw that they were so far into the hole, they couldn't see the surface.

Phineas and Ferb didn't have any tools, so it appeared that they were stuck.

Then Timmy called: "I found the truck!"

They looked and saw Vicky's truck by the edge of the water, but Vicky wasn't in there.

There was, however, some pounding from inside the cargo hold, like someone was trapped inside.

"Vicky must have gotten a few other people besides Timmy," Mac said.

They opened the door.

There wasn't a whole lot of people in it though, just a black haired kid with large glasses, a blue cat, and a goldfish with legs.

"Are you guys ok?" Isabella asked.

"I'm not so sure," the cat said, "It really stinks in here, it smells like "LOTSA SPAGHETTI"!"

"Ok...it actually smells like dead fish."

"DEAD FISH!" Excalibur, the toon swordfish yelled. He went stiff and fainted.

The cat's goldfish pal looked a little unnerved too, but he stayed a lot calmer.

In the mean time, they introduced themselves, the glasses wearing kid's name was Dib, the cat's name was Gumball, and his brother the goldfish was named Darwin.

"Ok, so how did you end up here?" Buford asked.

Dib explained, because the other two weren't exactly sure.

(Sometime earlier, in the gritty town)

Dib was so sure that the kid next door was an alien. He had failed at finding out so many times.

Now he had a foolproof plan, he had made a cake out of steel and was going to hide in it, because Zim's dog, or whatever it was, would probably like it. He would spy from inside of it. Oh sure it was low key compareed to a lot of his other schemes, but he decided that maybe something simpler would be a lot easier and wouldn't backfire.

He was on his way over to Zim's house.

"I hope this works..."

Then it hit, an earthquake shook up the town. Dib went rolling down the street inside the cake, crashing into something. It was a garden gnome, and not just any gnome, one with lasers in it.

"Darn it!"

ZAP ZAP ZAP

"AUGH!"

Dib half ran, half stumbled out of Zim's yard and into his own. He saw his sister Gaz staring at him out the with that little smile she always had whenever he got injured.

"I suppose it couldn't get any worse than this," Dib moaned.

Suddenly a truck shot up the street, and a laughing maniac grabbed him and threw him in the cargo hold.

"Good grief!"

(Back at the caves)

"So we know that Vicky was kidnapping you and a few others," Eddy said, "But why is that?"

No one knew of a good reason, though they wondered if it had to do with their worlds all colliding.

(Somewhere unknown)

?: What do you mean they did it?

? #2: They fell in before it was ready!

? #1: Dang it, this means a change of plans.

? #2: You mean we have to get "The L" now?

? #1: Oh yes...

(Night falls)

Night came and they still hadn't figured something out. They had decided to just sleep there for the night, since they obviously weren't going to be getting out anytime soon. Fortunately, Brent had some sleeping bags in the backpack he was wearing so everyone would be comfortable.

Everyone said good night, (except Bloo who didn't want to go to sleep), and went to sleep.

Timmy, when he was sure everyone was asleep, got his fairy godparents, who, along with Poof, had been disguised as some beetles on the ground.

"Didn't think of an idea?" Wanda asked Timmy.

"No, but I know of one thing that can get us out!" Timmy replied.

"Oh, wish for a giant ice cream sundae?" Cosmo asked.

"Well, no," Timmy answered.

"Rats," Cosmo said, "I was kinda hungry."

Timmy told them his wish. "I wish we were out of here!"

Cosmo and Wanda would have done it, but their wands hadn't finished charging before they had gone with Timmy.

"Rats."

Suddenly, there was a strange noise from nearby. Timmy ducked down into his sleeping bag and the three fairies poofed into teddy bears.

Timmy pretended to be asleep, but kept awake because he wanted to see who it was.

He saw a short figure dressed in black walking towards them. Everyone was still asleep and unaware of this new visitor.

The person walked around Phineas, stood there for a moment, then shook his head. He walked to Isabella, who slept with a smile on her face, probably dreaming about Phineas.

"She's too happy," Timmy heard the guy say in a gruff voice.

Then the guy walked toward Timmy. Timmy quickly went back to "sleeping" as the guy stood near him. Timmy got a whiff of something, what was it? Strawberries?

The dude walked away towards Rex. Timmy wondered what the guy was trying to do.

After a while, the guy came to Excalibur, who was frowning.

"Ok." The guy said, reaching into a pocket in the black leather jacket he was wearing and putting a cap on the swordfish, who stirred a little.

The guy pushed a button on something he was wearing on his face and disappeared.

"I wonder what he did to him." Timmy said to the fairies.

"Maybe we should go look!" Cosmo said.

"Poof, poof," Poof said.

Wanda was rather cautious about it, but Timmy went to look anyways.

Timmy saw that Excalibur had a gray cap on his head.

"What's so weird about that?" Timmy whispered.

He reached for it when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Timmy turned and saw that it wasn't one of his fairies, but the guy who had been there!

"You didn't think I had actually left, did you?"

END CHAPTER 5 (Author Notes: Characters introduced: Dib, Gaz (Invader Zim), Gumball, Darwin, (The Amazing World Of Gumball) All characters belong to their rightful owners. The bizarre and random "Lotsa spaghetti!" which might have shown up as an exclamation point is a reference to Hotel Mario, which comes from watching one too many Youtube Poops.)


	7. Chapter 6: Escape!

EPIC DREAM: The Fanfic

Chapter 6: Escape!

"Guys! Help!" Timmy yelled. Everyone except Excalibur woke up and saw the guy standing there holding Timmy by the collar of his pink shirt.

"Put him down!" Edd said.

"Why would I want to do that?" the guy said, "he saw what I did so now he has to go with me!"

"Where are you taking him?" Brent asked.

"Why would I tell you?" the guy said.

Then Ed turned to look.

"TEDDY BEAR!"

He suddenly grabbed the guy, knocking his ski mask off.

The guy was indeed a teddy bear, a pink strawberry scented one.

"Lotso!" Phineas cried.

"How do you know who he is?" Mac asked.

"He's a Disney character, and so are Ferb and I," Phineas answered.

Lotso pushed a button on the sunglasses he was wearing and disappeared again, reappearing nearby.

"What are you doing?" Eddy asked.

Before Lotso could answer, there was a shriek of horror from Excalibur.

"GUYS! HELP!"

Excalibur woke up and dove into Brent's backpack.

"Are you ok, man?" Rex asked Excalibur, pulling him out of the backpack.

"B-b-b-bad dream." he replied, grinning sheepishly.

Then the gang noticed Lotso grinning in a way that gave them all the willies.

"Uh, what's going on?" Baljeet asked.

The ground was shaking again.

"Not again!" Eddy said.

Lotso attempted to teleport away when the ground beneath them cracked.

"Is it getting hot in here?" Bloo asked.

"Yes, yes it is," Phineas answered.

The ground cracked and lava started coming out.

"RUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!" Everyone screamed.

Everyone ran away as fast as they could, but the lava was coming out fast.

"Where do we run?" Edd yelled.

"How do we get out of here?" Gumball added.

Everyone continued to panic until Eddy had an idea.

"Ed, let's do your Batter-Ed thing!"

Eddy told everyone to line up behind Ed and hang on to the person in front of them.

When everyone was ready, Ed charged through a wall and plowed through the rocks just as the survival rate back in the cave was almost nada.

"Where do we stop?" Rex asked, tightening his grip on Dib's skinny legs.

As if answering, they shot out and ended up on a large ledge.

"I think we just got out of the frying pan and into the oven," Gumball said.

He was right, the was nothing else except for an expansive lava lake in front of them. And, considering that there was still lava coming from behind them, it seemed that everyone experiencing a firey demise was inevitable.

Timmy turned away from everyone, who were all panicking again, and got Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof.

"You have gotta at least have something!"

"Well, I don't know Timmy," Wanda said, "We could try to at least get you guys out of here!"

Timmy thought fast, then noticed another opening across the lava pit. He thought of a good wish then turned to the fairies.

"I wish there was a big bridge over the lava to that cave over there!"

Cosmo and Wanda tried, and Poof tried, then

POOF

There was a bridge.

"Where did that come from?" Darwin asked.

"Who cares!" Eddy yelled, "Run for it!"

They ran as fast as they could across the bridge, eventually making it safely across.

"Look!" Dib yelled.

The wall where they come out of completely exploded, sending pieces of rock, crystal, and lava flying everywhere.

A boulder went flying in their direction, prompting them to hurry into the cave.

CRASH

It was almost pitch black in there now, so Brent handed out some flashlights.

"Well, that was exciting!" Phineas said.

"Maybe a little too exciting," Edd moaned leaning against the wall to catch his breath.

"Buttered toast!" Ed sighed.

Looking ahead, there seeemed to be not much of anything except for a path, that lead further into the cave.

"I guess we have no other choice," Rex said, looking back at the blocked entrance.

"If it leads to more lava, I don't know what I'll do!" Excalibur moaned.

As they walked down the path, they wondered what happened to Lotso, as he didn't come with, they assumed that he probably had been burnt up by the lava, so they didn't give much thought about him...

(Somewhere Unknown)

?: What are you doing here? You're supposed to be executing Plan B!

? #2: They got away, thanks to that scum bucket beaver toothed kid!

? #1: Huh?

He shows ?#1 a picture of Timmy.

? #2: This is Timmy Turner, looks like some normal kid, huh? Well, he's anything but! His parents don't have enough time for him, so he's been assigned "Fairly Oddparents" or something, and can be granted any wish. He used said fairies to escape, and now our plans have been messed up again!

? #1: Well, we just have to go to Plan C then!

? #2: I thought you said we never have plan Cs?

? #1: We do now! We need to get rid of that kid and his fairies!

(Meanwhile at the cave)

Sometime later, after walking for some time, they stopped to take a break.

"I kinda wish we were still up on the surface right now," Brent said.

They talk for sometime, mostly about how all this wasn't adding up. I mean, cartoon worlds being mashed up into one none of them never heard of, a hole in the ground, lava, bridges, it just didn't seem to add up.

"Where did that bridge come from anyway?" Mac wondered.

No one knew, but Timmy looked a little nervous.

"Are you ok Timmy?" Rex asked.

"Uhh-"

Suddenly, there was a flash. Everyone turned to see three more dudes dressed in black appear.

One was a rather brawny guy with a rather unerving sneer, another was a brown rabbit with big ears with the creepiest glare ever, and another was a short guy, but it wasn't Lotso, and he was completely dressed in black.

"Uh, what do you want?" Eddy asked.

The rabbit replied with a blow to the stomach, with his ear?

"Oww! You're asking for it!" Eddy yelled, throwing a rock at him.

The rabbit caught it with his ear and hit Dib in the back of the head with it.

Eventually, everyone was in on it, beating up the bad guys who beat them up right back.

Timmy was trying to avoid getting hit and got Cosmo and Wanda. Poof showed up too, but was scared and hid in Timmy's pocket.

"I wish this was over!" Timmy yelled, but before that happened, the short guy suddenly siezed Cosmo and Wanda's wands.

"Hey! That's mine!" Cosmo yelled.

Startled, everyone turned to look as the short fella grabbed both wands(?) and the rabbit held Timmy in a death grip with his ears.

The short guy turned to them.

"You !#!# will never get out of here now that we have your buck toothed friend, and just to make sure, (he held up one of the wands) I wish that you guys were all statues!"

Poof!

And that's exactly what happened. They all turned into statues and were unable to move.

Laughing, the bad guys left with Timmy and the fairies, leaving the statuefied characters in the cave.

After a moment, Dib thought: "_I knew that today would just get worse..._"

End Chapter 6 (Author Notes: Characters introduced: Lotso (Toy Story 3) If you've watched the movie "Hoodwinked!" then you probably figured out that the rabbit is Boingo, the big bad of that movie, (if you haven't, then forget what you just read right then). All characters belong to their rightful owners. Hopefully they'll get out of their predicament soon, oh, and if you're wondering what happened to Perry and Dr Doofenschmirtz, stay tuned, they'll show up later...)


	8. Chapter 7: The Hat Factory

EPIC DREAM: The Fanfic

Chapter 7: We Work Real Hard At The Hat Factory

Everyone was still a statue version of themselves, thanks to the bad guys.

There was nothing to do, they couldn't talk or anything, just stand there.

Excalibur got bored and tried to move, but of course, he couldn't.

_"I wish I could move,"_ he thought.

Then all of a sudden, he could.

_"Hey, what a coincidence,"_ he thought. (he'd later find out that it wasn't though)

He still couldn't talk though, but it didn't occur to him.

_"I wish they could move too, I'll get lonely by myself,"_ he thought.

Everyone was able to move.

Excalibur felt that he was on to something. _"What if we could talk?"_

"That is the absolute lamest way to save us, you stupid fanfic writer!" Eddy yelled.

"It was the best I could come up with," Arandomdude345 said.

"Whatever," Eddy said.

"Yeah!" Excalibur yelled, "I saved everybody! Whoa!"

Crash!

Excalibur fell over and broke in half.

"Why are we still statues though?" Phineas asked.

Excalibur quickly thought: _"I wish we were normal." _And they were.

"Excalibur!" Isabella yelled, "You're still in half!"

Ooops. Excalibur realized he should have thouht this through more.

"Eh, just put me back together, I'll be fine..."

Sometime later, after walking for some time, Edd asked Excalibur how he "saved everybody".

"I'm not sure Double-Dee," he replied, "I just wished I was able to move, and that's what happened."

"Fasinating," Edd said.

Now they thought about how they were going to get out of there and rescue Timmy. But Double-Dee continued to wonder how Excalibur was able to save them. It couldn't just be some random way to get out of their situation. Maybe it had to do with the hat Lotso put on him...

_"No, that's ridiculous,"_ Edd decided.

"Hey," Gumball said, "Is it getting warmer in here?"

"I hope it's not more lava," Brent said.

Then their footsteps sounded more like they were walking on metal.

"What is this?" Rex wondered.

"Over there!" Buford said, pointing.

They came up over a large ramp, and to their surprise, they saw what looked like a huge factory, with large machinery, converyor belts, and a giant furnace.

"Oh, boy!" Ed said, "It is just like 'Revenge of the Robotic Maniacs'!"

"Ed, come back!"

Ed ran down the ramp, laughing in his usual way, with Phineas and the rest of the gang hurrying after.

(Somewhere Unknown)

? #1: What the? They escaped?

? #2: How?

? #3: I was so ### sure I had gotten rid of them!

? #4: Will you stop jabbering long enough to get back up and kill them all before they find out about the factory!

? #1: Too late, they found it, and that yellow skinned dude with the unibrow is going to destroy it.

? #4: Case in point! Go get them!

They had managed to get down to a railing and looked over.

"What are they making?" Rex asked no one in particular.

Brent took some binoculars out of his backpack and looked at an assembly line.

He saw some dome shaped metal objects moving down it.

"I'm not sure," he said, "We'd have to get a closer look."

Then Ed pointed nearby. "The guards!"

Everyone looked to see more people dressed in black running down towards them.

"Can we go ten mintues without meeting them?" Baljeet asked.

They ran away, but the bad guys must have been wearing Sketchers or something, because they were catching up quickly.

They ran around a corner only to find several branching walkways going in several directions.

"Time for the manatory splitting up?" Eddy asked.

"Well, every story has one," Phineas said.

So Rex, Dib, Gumball, Darwin, and Baljeet went to the left, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and the Eds went straight ahead, Brent and Buford went to the right, and Excalibur, Mac, and Bloo crawled into a shaft.

When the bad guys caught up, they naturally assumed that they had gone everywhere but straight ahead, so they split up too, with the brawny guy and another bruiser type guy running to the left, the rabbit and two other smaller dudes going to the right, and the short dude from earlier noticing the open shaft and figuring that at least one person had gone into it, went in.

Rex's crew ran down, but they came to a dead end.

"We're doomed," Baljeet said as they heard the footsteps coming.

Gumball and Darwin didn't seem worried, though, when the two bad guys came around the corner:

"Hiyah!"

The two of them jumped up in karate poses.

"You'll have to get past us!" Gumball said.

The two bad dudes looked unamused.

"We know karate!" Saying this, Gumball karate chopped a piece of wood on the ground, except that the wood didn't break, and Gumball made a face that seemed to indicate that his hand had instead.

"Waaah!"

The bad guys laughed at poor Gumball, but didn't see Darwin noticing a large switch on the wall beside him.

"Hiya!"

Darwin kicked it, sending everyone flying down a chute.

"Whoaaaaaaaaa!" Everyone cried.

The bruisers went flying in one direction while Rex, Baljeet, and the others in their group went in another.

"Uh oh," Dib said, pointing ahead where the chute ended.

They reached the end and went flying through the air.

"Aaaah!"

Phineas and Ferb's group wound up in some sort of office type area.

"Well, I don't think anyone went after us," said Eddy.

"But that means they went after everyone else!" Isabella said.

They thought about what to do, when Phineas and Ferb found some tools.

"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do right now!"

Brent and Buford wound up on a walkway going by the furnace.

"It's hot over here, eh Buford?" Brent said.

Buford didn't reply, instead point at rabbit and his two cohorts running up.

One of the two short dudes grabbed Brent's leg and tried to make him fall down.

Buford grabbed the little twerp and gave him a wedgie.

"Owwwww!" he yelled, "Gretel! Get this dumkof away from me!"

The other short person jumped onto Buford's head punching him with all the ferocity of a pit bull.

Buford did not like that. In a moment, both of the bully kids had gone flying into a nearby wall and were unconscious.

They still had to deal with Boingo though, who procceded to try and knock the two of them off into the furnace.

Buford tried to get rid of Boingo, but was sent sliding down the walkway while the evil bunny took to beating up Brent.

Brent was much bigger and stronger than Boingo, being a dinosaur and all, so when Boingo gave up and turned his sights on buford, Brent quickly ran up tackled the rabbit, who was knocked unconscious.

"Quick," Brent said, "We need to find the others."

They would have, but...

Excalibur, Mac, and Bloo continued to climb the shaft.

"Is anyone behind us?" Mac asked Excalibur.

Then there was some loud banging from a little ways behind them along with a voice saying bad dude things because his outfit was caught on something.

"That answer your question?" Bloo asked.

The three of them managed to reach the end of the vent, only to realize that it came out over the furnace.

"Where do we go?" Mac asked.

Excalibur pointed out a rather skinny walkway beside the vent.

They jumped onto it and continued down it as the bad guy tried to climb out of the vent, but got stuck because he was too fat to get out of it.

It was hot enough already, but for Excalibur it was even worse, because he was a fish, and fish like cold water, not the hot convection of a furnace, which was hotter than Topeka.

"Wheeeeep! Go on without me guys! I can't make it!" he cried.

Mac quickly turned and grabbed Excalibur, but he couldn't move very fast, he needed help.

"Bloo, help me out here!" Mac called.

"But I'm allergic to fish!" Bloo said.

"No you're not! Help me or he'll get us!" Mac pointed to the bad guy who had just gotten himself unstuck.

"I'm sweating enough already, Mac, you just get him!" Bloo said, crossing his arms.

"Bloo! Can't you think about someone other than yourself just this once!" Mac cried, "We're going to die!"

Bloo sighed and grabbed Excaliber, and they made better progress, especially considering the bad guy had to stop every so often, because he was hot, too.

Excalibur was starting to get a little dazed.

"Ohhhhhh, I'm turning into a big swordfish steak! Ohhhhhh, I'm not gonna make it!"

Mac tried to reassure Excalibur that he was fine, but he wasn't sure himself, he looked behind himself and saw that the bad guy was running as fast as he could.

"We're not going to make it..." Mac thought.

Then he heard a strange noise, it sounded like...screaming?

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

Rex and the rest of his crew suddenly showed up, still flying through the air and landed smack dab on top of the fat guy.

"Rex!" Mac called, "Excalibur's sick!"

Excaliber mumbled something about his face being the greatest in Koridi, or else he would die.

Brent and Buford ran up from nearby.

"What's going on?" Brent asked.

Then suddenly the bad guys came running up, surrounding them, including others who had regained consciousness.

"We're doomed," Baljeet said.

But they had completely forgotten about Phineas and Ferb, who suddenly showed up, along with Isabella and the Eds, on the hovercraft they had built from things in the office.

"Jump on! Quick!" Edd yelled.

They jumped onto the hovercraft and shot away as the bad guys hollered at them.

"We made it!" Rex said as he doused Excalibur with a bunch of water.

They landed at a much safer place and sat down to catch their breath.

"Hey look!" Mac said.

They landed by an assembly line with a bunch of hats on it.

"This is interesting," Dib said, "They all look like normal hats."

Edd tore the fabric off one. "But they have metal in them," he said, "There must be something about them."

"Well, if there is," Eddy said, "Then what is it?"

They looked at the caps on the line, then looked at the one on Excalibur's fin. It sure looked the same...

? #1: They got away again?

? #2: Yeah, those two boys with the funny heads got them this time.

? #1: Ok, I'm sick of them! Get our secret weapon.

? #2: You mean, "The T"?

? #1: Yes, they won't get away this time!

"Now that we have your hovercraft, we can get out of here without a problem!" Mac said to Phineas and Ferb.

"Well, we'd better hop on before something else happens!" Rex said.

They had all gotten back on when there was a loud bang from nearby.

A red blur flew up. He appeared to be an anti-Superman with red hair and a red outfit with a big red T on it.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

"Quick, Phineas," Bloo said, "get us out of here!"

Phineas gunned the engine, but it was too late, Tighten flew up and took the engine out of the hovercraft.

"Augh!" Everyone yelled as the machine dropped to the ground with a crash.

More bad dudes came up menacingly.

"Well, this stinks," Eddy said, "_NOW_ we're dead!"

End Chapter 7 (Author Notes: Characters introduced: Hansel and Gretel (Hoodwinked!), Tighten/Hal (MegaMind), (the identities of the other agent characters will be revealed at a later date) Once again, I own nothing except the OC's.)


	9. Chapter 8: Uh Oh

EPIC DREAM: The Fanfic

Chapter 8: Uh Oh...

The gang was taken to a room outside of the factory where the bad guys' boss was waiting.

The guy wore a top hat and a suit and had a large nose.

"Who are you?" Baljeet asked.

"Who wants to know?" the guy said.

"Well, all of us."

"Ok, call me Big Sheeze, because I hate my actual name, and I'm the leader of H.A.V.O.C, and we're **not** happy to see you!"

Everyone just kinda sat there not saying anything.

"Anyways, you're not supposed to be here, so we're locking you up!"

Everyone protested loudly, but they were taken to a back room and tied up.

"On the bright side, maybe the rest of the story won't be so predictable-"

"**SHUT UP EDDY!" **Arandomdude345 yelled.

(PTI City)

Candace had been getting a little worried since Phineas and Ferb hadn't returned from seeing where the truck was going.

She had been going around town looking everywhere for them, she may be the one always trying to bust them, but she was still their big sister.

She had looked all day, but without luck. She sighed and sat down.

A moment later, the little penguin with the baseball cap waddled up.

"Hi, are you ok?" he asked.

Candace tried to ignore him.

"You should have been at Oak Street earlier! A truck with two kids fell in a hole, but not before my pals Rex and Brent rescued them! They got me too! I got stuck on the antenna!"

Candace all of a sudden started to listen.

"Did a, uh, woodpecker and a green blue jay happen to be there?"

"Well, yeah, the hole got bigger and they all fell in."

"!"

"What did you say?"

"!"

"It can't tell! It just came up as an exclamation point!"

"Who cares! Take me to that hole!"

_"Sigh, no one appreciates meduim awareness these days,"_ Furby thought.

Furby took Candace to the hole which had gotten a lot bigger since that morning.

"Wow, it's bigger than I thought." Furby said.

"They fell into that?" Candace asked.

"Yeah," Furby said, "I wouldn't get too close."

"They fell in there!" Candace yelled.

Several folks came to see what the problem was.

The Ptyeradactyl (Author Note: Dang! I can't spell that right!) walked up.

"More people fell in?" he asked.

"Yeah, Terin," Furby said, looking at the ground, "You can see the foot prints."

"I wonder what happened." a random person asked.

Before anyone said anything else though, the ground began shaking once again, harder than it ever had before, as all of the land masses started coming down.

Everyone screamed and hid. Candace, Terin, and Furby hid in some garbage cans.

The shaking subsided after five minutes.

Candace saw that they were right by Danville.

"My home!" Candace cried as she ran in there.

Terin and Furby looked at each other.

"She was from there?" Furby asked.

"I guess," Terin said, "Maybe we should go there too."

They went into Danville. Upon entering, they became better drawn and gained small fedoras on their heads.

"Yeah, baby! Digital ink and pen!" Terin said, looking at himself.

"Where did she go?" Furby asked.

"That way I think..."

They stumbled upon the Flynn's house where they saw Candace yammering to her friend Stacy.

"And we were animals, and then Phineas and Ferb fell down this hole, and-"

"Slow down, Candace," said Stacy, "Where is the weird town?"

"Over there!"

The two girls ran in their direction, prompting Terin and Furby to hide.

Candace still saw them though. "Stacy, look! There's the penguin and the ptradactly!"

Stacy's jaw dropped to the floor. "It's real?"

"Yeah," Terin said, "Stacy right?"

Stacy just stood there for a second before turning around and running away yelling hysterically.

"Sigh, she's usually used to just something with Phineas and Ferb," Candace said, "not stuff like this."

Then Candace looked to see Jeremy coming around the corner.

"Ahhhh! You two have to hide!"

"Is that someone really important?"

"Yes! It's Jeremy! He'll never believe me! You have to hide!"

Furby and Terin hid in some bushes as Jeremy walked up.

"Hey Candace," he said, like he always does.

"Oh, hi Jeremy," Candace said, forcing a smile, "nice day today, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah I guess..."

A bug crawled on Terin's beak and caused him to sneeze.

AH CHOO!

"What was that, Candace?" Jeremy asked, glancing at the bushes.

"Wheep! Nothing Jeremy! There's nothing there!" Candace yelled.

Jeremy looked in it anyways, and saw Terin and Furby sitting there.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh! I can explain, Jeremy! I can explain!" Candace shrieked.

"You found some different people too, Candace?" Jeremy asked.

"Waaaah! I know, Jeremy, I'm such a- wait, what?"

What Candace had failed to notice was the little kid with a stuffed tiger, a kid whose head was shaped like a football, and a very angry little girl with red hair accompanied by a little boy with a lot of dental gear alongside Jeremy.

"Oh," Candace said, "you know about the weird things too."

"Yeah, Candace, I was just going to tell you about it."

"I feel really ridiculous..."

"**MY BROTHER IS GOING TO FEEL THE SAME WAY WHEN I FIND HIM!" **the girl said, "**HE SCARED POOR JIMMY!"**

"So many earthquakes..." Jimmy whimpered.

"How do you know he was responsible for that?" Arnold asked.

"**HE AND HIS TWO FRIENDS CAUSE A LOT OF STUFF!" **Sarah yelled.

Calvin looked at Hobbes. "And I thought Susie was annoying..."

Terin came out of the bushes. "So all of the places up in the sky came down?" he said, "Now what?"

Sheeze: I think it's safe to activate the Void now, don't you think so?

Lotso: Yeah, hit the button Vicky.

Vicky: With pleasure!

Suddenly the ground began to shake.

"What's going on?" Furby yelled.

Back in PTI city, the hole in the ground got bigger and stuff that was right next to it was getting sucked into it like a vacuum.

Similarly, the hole Phineas and Ferb's drill bit made in the Eds' cul de sac also began to get dangerous.

"Those Eds had something to do with this," Kevin said, "I know it!"

"Rolf does not think they could make something like that," Rolf said.

The kids ran for their lives out of the cul de sac and straight into a different small town, where a tornado had shown up sucking everything, including the ground.

A man walked out of his house carrying a fat tabby and a yellow dog.

"Oh my gosh!" the man yelled, "We have to get out of here!"

"_Whatever,"_ the cat thought, "_I should have expected this from a Monday."_

The man and his pets jumped into their car.

He saw the kids and urged them to get in.

They all piled into the car, (much to Garfield's dismay, as he didn't have much elbow room), and Jon gunned the engine, shooting straight through a different town, where a giant plane flew in the sky, dropping bombs that, on impact, made more voids appear.

Jon pulled over to where a certain round headed kid and his friends were.

"Charlie Brown!" Jon yelled. They stuffed themselves into the car and continued on.

A large green van also showed up, carrying many more characters.

The window rolled down and a scared thin guy peeked out.

"Like, hey man, do you know where we could go?" he asked.

Jon didn't know. They decided to pick up as many characters as they could while searching for a safe spot.

They drove on for a long time, picking up characters and observing the damage. Most of the places just had a large void in the middle of the area, while others, like Charlie Brown's town and Garfield's town, had special situations.

Back in Danville, the shaking had stopped, and nothing had happened.

"That didn't seem too bad." Terin said. Oh but if he only knew...

Then Jon's car and the Mystery Machine pulled up.

Everyone piled out of both vehicles, commenting on how nice it was to move again.

"Where did all of you guys come from? Candace asked.

"Like, we came from the other cartoon worlds escaping those big holes in the ground!" Shaggy said. "Rah, Rah!" Scooby said. "Whirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" He mimicked the noise that it made.

Aside from the kids from the cul de sac and the Peanuts, Garfield, and Scooby Doo worlds, there were also people such as Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick, Pooh Bear, Arnold's friend Gerald, Danny Fenton, Fanboy, Chum Chum, Mario, and Luigi among others.

"What's with that?" Arnold asked.

"It's worse than it sounds, man!" Gerald said, "those things are sucking up everything! I was the only one from our world other than you who escaped! Helga, Sid, Eugene, your grandpa, they all fell in!"

"So how come there isn't one here?" Furby asked.

(And here's the answer)

At a small tent at the edge of Danville, a jingle played:

"Doofenschmirtz Pitiful Campouuuuut!"

"Aww, blow it out your ear, it's better than being over there!" Doof said.

Perry, who had been looking around the various cartoon worlds for Phineas and Ferb, stumbled upon Doof's tent.

"Oh, hi, Perry the Platypus, I wasn't expecting you, but by expected, I mean, er, well, somewhat expected, but oh well." Doof hit a button which caused the tent to collapse and wrap Perry up.

"So I bet you're wondering what I've been doing while you've been wandering around, well, you know how back in Gimbelschtumph no one liked me, my parents weren't even there for my birth! Well, I've discovered a group of people known as, uh, something, I don't remember, but they said they thought I was cool, something I have never heard before, and they said I could build them a special Inator to do something, but anyway, behold! The Void-Inator!"

Perry was shocked! The machine was even bigger than he had anticipated. It was almost the same size as Doof's tower.

Doof motioned to a red button and was about to press it.

Perry struggled as hard as he could and got out of the tent, but he didn't get out fast enough.

PRESS

"Press? What kind of sound is 'Press'?"

A low whir started up and blasted a beam toward town.

Back in front of the Flynn's house where everyone still stood:

"Look! Over there!" Luigi said.

A beam flew through the air in their direction and hit the spot under the tree where Phineas and Ferb usually sat, and a Void appeared.

"Augh!" everyone yelled.

Candace ran back into the house and found their parents in the living room like nothing was wrong.

"Mom! Dad! We have to get out of here!"

"This doesn't involve Phineas and Ferb does it?" Linda asked.

"No! It's much worse!"

She showed them the Void in their back yard. Linda and Lawrence were shocked, not only because of the Void, but because it was getting bigger, and was almost to the back door.

Candace and the parents hurried out the door where Jeremy and everyone else were waiting.

A bunch of other people had walked out of their houses to see what was going on.

Gerald jumped onto the top of Jon's car and yelled: "It's a trap! It's going to kill everyone! Run for your lives! ! ! !"

Everyone on the street started screaming and headed for the hills, either on foot or in cars.

"We have to get out of here too!" Linus yelled.

Everyone piled into Jon's car, the Mystery Machine, or the Flynn's car and drove away as the Void grew bigger and the Flynn's house disappeared into it.

End Chapter 8 (Author Notes: Characters introduced: (Phineas and Ferb: Jeremy, Lawrence), (Ed, Edd, n Eddy: Everyone else except one), (Garfield: Garfield, Odie, Jon) belongs to Paws Inc. and Jim Davis, (Scooby Doo!: Shaggy, Scooby,) belongs to Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros., (Peanuts: Charlie Brown, Linus) belongs to Peanuts Universal Inc., (Hey Arnold!: Arnold, Gerald), belongs to Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon, (Calvin and Hobbes) **belongs to Bill Watterson**, (Spongebob Squarepants: Spongebob, Patrick) belongs to Stephan Hillenburg and Nick, (Winnie the Pooh: Pooh) belongs to A. A. Milne's estate and Disney, (Fanboy and Chum Chum) belongs to Fredorator Studios and Nick), ( Big Sheeze) belongs to me. Again, I own none of these characters except the . A note to Fanboy and Chum Chum haters: I have them because they are vital to the plot later on, please don't flame me.


	10. Chapter 9: Is This It?

EPIC DREAM: The FanFic

Chapter 9: Is This It?

(From this point on, the story will be from Arandomdude345's (aka: me) POV. Just an FYI.)

Back in the factory, Phineas, Ferb, and the rest of their group were still stuck in that little room that Big Sheeze and his cronies had put them in.

They noticed that Timmy was in there too, apparently they put him there when they caught him earlier.

Timmy had been there trying to figure out how to get out of there, because Cosmo and Wanda were who knows where.

"Anyone have any ideas?" Gumball asked.

Everyone racked their brains for any idea that could work.

Nothing came to mind, so they tried to add everything they had seen up, mainly what was with the cartoon worlds being mashed into a whole new world, the strange hats, the hole in the ground...

"Well, shouldn't we figure out how to get out of here?" Rex asked randomly.

While everyone continued to think of ideas, Timmy rolled over and sighed.

Then he felt something.

Something in his _pocket_.

Something suddenly flew out of it.

"Poof!" Timmy cried.

"Poof poof!"

"Shhh!" Timmy said, he didn't want anyone else to know, or else his godparents would be gone.

"Poof, we need to get out of here," Timmy continued.

Poof giggled and waved his little rattle around.

POOF

Everyone turned into pink flamingos.

"Poof, we need to get out of here!" Timmy said.

Fortunately, after a few more attepmts, they at least weren't tied up anymore.

"Ok..." Edd said, "How are we not confined anymore?"

"Uhhhh, internet?" Timmy said.

?

"Well," Phineas said, "If we aren't tied up anymore, how do we get out?"

There wasn't a visible door, nor were there any air vents, so there wasn't an obvious answer to their predicament.

Then the Eds looked at each other. "Are you pondering what I'm pondering, Ed?" Edd asked. "I don't know, Double Dee," Ed replied, "But there's a pickle in the dryer."

"Batter Ed!" Eddy said. Like before, the crew lined up behind Ed, and Ed got ready and charged!

Smash!

Ed smashed through the wall with Phineas, Mac, and everyone else sailing behind.

"See?" Eddy said to Double-Dee, "What could go wrong no-"

The gang sailed right off the edge of a platform and straight into a pile of hats.

Augh!

Sheeze and a bunch of his mooks walked over.

"Tsk Tsk," Sheeze said, "You thought you could escape..."

"Now we really have to get rid of you!" Vicky said.

"Not if we can help it!" Eddy said, "Let's go!"

Everyone got up to run away, but then they stopped.

They all were now wearing the hats and frozen in place.

"We haven't finished with you yet!" Sheeze said.

"We need to get rid of you once and for all," Boingo said, "since you obviously can't just be gotten rid of normally."

"But first," Sheeze continued, "we need to show you what we plan on doing."

"Why?" someone asked.

"Well, eventually it's gotta happen, you know what I mean?" Sheeze replied.

"Those hats you're wearing, they special hats that we invented and they're called 'Thingy Caps'. What do they do? Well, If you were to put them on, everything you think or dream will become reality, no matter how stupid or dangerous it would be..."

"Oh no!" Edd screamed, running over to Ed "Get it off of Ed! Get it off of Ed!"

Edd and Eddy desparately tugged as hard as they could, but it wouldn't come off.

"Hey, that tickles!" Ed said, laughing in his usual mindless way.

"Oh, you can't get rid of them," Lotso said, "You're stuck with them for life!"

"**We're dead!**" Edd and Eddy yelled.

"And It's not just you!" The brawny guy yelled, "Everyone gets them when they fall into the Voids back in your worlds and the real world too!"

"**The real world?**" Mac cried, "you don't mean the _real_ real world, do you?"

"Well, what'd you think he meant?" Bloo said.

"Well, why not?" Sheeze said, "think of it as, not being protected by the fourth wall!"

"But that's not fair!" Eddy yelled, "Tell him, ARD345! Tell him he can't take over the world!"

_(The whole time I am just sitting there in disbelief, as I was not intending for this to happen.)_

"Oh, him?" Lotso said, "That hat he's wearing? It's one of those hats too! We put it on him without him even noticing!"

"That's not true!" I yell, "You can't do that! You're just characters in this story!"

I reach to take off my hat, but it won't come off, to my absolute horror.

"No way!" I yell.

"Oh big way!" Sheeze said, "Well, we really must be going, but before we do that..."

Sheeze presses a button on a keyboard and suddenly I fell asleep...

And then everyone turned into jars of peanut butter.

"Ed!" Eddy yelled, "Don't think about anything!"

"Hahahahahaha, I am peanut butter!" Ed said.

Then everyone turned into cans of gravy.

"Stop ed!" Everyone yelled.

Then everyone became affected, and went absolutely nuts.

!

I woke up with the sensation that I was licking the floor. It did not taste very good. I got up...

"What the? I'm a freakin Lickitung!"

While unconscious I had a bizarre dream that a chemical had gotten into the world's food which, if ingested, caused you to turn into a Pokemon. Anyone affected had to be taken into confinement by the government. I had turned into a Lickitung.

"Oh no!" I cried, remembering the hats. No wonder this was happening! Now the world would go mad!

Suddenly, there was a bang on the door. I looked out to see a guy in a black outfit standing by the door. The word HAVOC was written on it.

"What's he doing here?" I wondered, "My own story's going out of control!"

I tried to run out the back door, but it didn't take long for the HAVOC guy to catch up to me...especially considering I kept stepping on my toungue!

"Oh snap..." I said, noticing a Poke Ball being thrown at me.

Kccchhh!

As the characters back in the cartoon world tried to escape, the Voids continued to get bigger, some of the worlds were completely gone, while others were nearly gone, with the only remaining characters stuck with no way to escape, and others, like Danville, were still less than halfway gone.

The escapees (Candace, Garfield, Arnold, and all them) were driving up the mountains outside of town trying to ignore the chaos down at the ground. When they did look, what they saw was the now gigantic Void, which now glowed in a purpleish color and had bits of land scattered around.

"Are you sure we'll be safe up here?" Candace asked.

"No," Linda said.

That didn't help at all, but then again, no one knew at all.

Everyone parked at the scenic overlook at the top of the mountain. Normally, it was a pretty view, overlooking Danville and the forests outside town, now though, it was a painful reminder of what was going on. It didn't help that there was a storm coming.

"Oh man," Candace said as they looked at the mess, "Phineas and Ferb must be somewhere in there..."

"I think that all my hunny is in it, too," said Pooh.

"I couldn't even save Gary," whimpered Spongebob, "or Squidward, or Sandy, or Mr. Krabs..."

"At least you got me Spongebob," Patrick said, patting his friend on the back.

"But everyone else is gone!"

Everyone seemed really somber at the moment, talking about the various people they had lost...even some of the more quirky characters, like Odie, Fanboy, Chum Chum, and Tigger, seemed uncharacteristcly sad.

Still in the factory, Phineas, Ferb and the rest were still having problems.

"Someone do something!" Dib yelled as his hair turned into spaghetti.

"I don't know how!" Mac yelled, his fingers turning into potato chips.

"Everyone just stop thinking!" Baljeet yelled.

Everyone tried as hard as they could, and a moment later, everyone was at least semi normal.

"We just need to concentrate very hard and not let our minds wander," said Phineas.

Everyone tried to be careful, and it worked for the most part, except Ed still had a tendency to cause gravy and buttered toast to appear.

"So what are we supposed to do, Phineas?" Brent asked, "Find a way back to the surface? Stay here? Find the HAVOC dudes?"

"Hmmmmmm, I don't think we should stay here," Phineas thought, "maybe we should try to get above ground, maybe they haven't activated the void yet!"

"But how?" Timmy asked, "We can't get out from here because our only way out was blocked off!"

"I know!" Eddy said, "We have these hats! We just imagine we're up there! What if we were above ground?"

Instantly, they shot up, burrowing through the ground, and out.

"Wheeeeee!" everyone said as they popped out and landed.

Their brief jovial attitude, however, quickly turned to horror when they saw what was going on.

"Oh my gosh..." Isabella said.

They saw that the void had almost almost completely covered everything, save for about 15 large spots including the one they were standing on, as well as Danville, which was about halfway gone.

"Oh my goodness," Edd said, "This is devestating."

"I didn't think it would already be this bad," Excalibur mused.

"He must have already activated it," Ferb said.

That wasn't the only thing they noticed, though, there was also the fact that the platform they were standing on was getting smaller.

"I think we'd better do something before we all die!" Gumball said.

Before anyone could say anything, Eddy yelled: "What if we were following HAVOC?"

They were transported away, FAR away, and landed in some unknown area.

"Where are we?" Rex asked.

They looked around, noticing that they were standing in front of a buuilding with a statue of Abraham Lincoln sitting in it.

"Leaping lizards!" Excalibur yelled, "We're in Washington!"

Which of course meant that they were in the real world, even though they didn't look any different.

But that wasn't the only thing they noticed. They noticed the strange critters running amok and wrecked cars and a couple of fires.

"So where's HAVOC?" Eddy asked.

Suddenly there was a loud rumbling, and a large purple spaceship flew overhead.

"_**What is that?**_" yelled Baljeet.

It landed almost right in front of them. A door opened, and several of Big Sheeze's mooks walked out.

"What's going on?" We all yelled.

Zim suddenly jumped out. "**We are taking over the world! Finally!"**

Dib suddenly noticed that Zim didn't have his hair or contacts.

Zim noticed Dib. "Augh!" he dove back into his ship and returned with his disguise, but it was too late. Dib freaked out and ran away yelling: "Zim's an alien! I found an alien!"

But then, Dib suddenly disappeared into thin air.

"What's going on?" Edd yelled.

"Thanks to that randomdude345, we've found a convenient way to take over the real world, too!" Lotso said, "We didn't know how he'd do it without knocking him out, and dreaming that the world's food was infected with a virus that turns anyone who ingests it into Pokemon! Oh and speaking of him..."

A blond haired guy with an anime appearance appeared alongside a girl and a cat with a coin on his head. "We got him!" James said, holding up a Pokeball.

Phineas and everyone gaped in shock.

"Thank you, James," Lotso said, "Now no one can stop us!"

"What about us?" Excalibur asked.

"Oh, we'll figure something out," Boingo said, "just as long as we keep your little friend here, you're pretty much stuck!"

"Brent," Gumball whispered, "do you have anything in your backpack that could help?"

Brent looked through his backpack, searching for anything that could help.

"LEt's see, a yoyo? No... A can of soda? (kcch pop!) been wondering were it went... A kite, nah... Yuck! An old taco? I thought I got rid of that!"

Just then, there was some yelling and a loud shriek, followed by a another yell:

"Gir! Get back here!"

A metalic blur shot through the door of the ship and plowed right through Team Rocket, sending them and Pokeballs flying everywhere, before grabbing the taco.

"Mmmm, tacooooo!" Gir said, eating the taco.

The confused HAVOC people began running around grabbing the balls.

"We need to find Dude!" Rex said, "grab as many as you can!"

The crew grabbed as much of the Poke balls as they could and ran away.

"After them!" Vicky yelled as the bad guys ran back onto Zim's ship.

Phineas and the crew hurried to somewhere they could hide, eventually coming across a apartment building and hiding in it.

"We need to find the one that has dude in it," Rex said.

Mac threw one he was holding. A Charmander came out. He didn't seem to recognize anyone, so this wasn't who they we're looking for.

Phineas threw one and a Raichu appeared. He seemed to like Phineas, but it wasn't who they were looking for.

Timmy threw one and a Riolu appeared. He looked around and started insepting the area, it didn't seem to be the right one.

"We need to find the right one!" Everyone just started throwing them all around.

I wasn't very happy to be cooped up inside the ball, so you can imagine how happy I was to finally be able to move again.

To my surprise, I saw Phineas, Rex, and the rest.

"Whoa! How did you guys wind up here?" I cried.

I shook Phineas's hand. "Did I ever tell you that I'm a big fan of your show?"

"I think that's Dude!" Edd said.

I nodded. They obviously couldn't understand me though.

"So now what do we do?" Timmy asked.

"I guess we need to stop HAVOC." Buford said.

"But how?" Brent asked

"Maybe we need to find them." Edd said.

"I am a turkey!" Ed said.

I turned to the other critters.

"I bet you could help us!" I said.

They mumbled to themselves for a moment.

"Well, that stupid Team Rocket is with them," Riolu said, "Why not?"

So they joined our party, and we went to find HAVOC and shut them down.

(Time Passes)

We eventually came into Arlington. where the city was almost deserted, probably because of the bad conditions, either that or they turned into Pokemon and were captured.

"I wish we would hurry up and find them," Timmy said.

Poof was floating behind him and misintepreted this as a wish.

"Poof!"

"No, Poof, that wasn't actually a wish!"

Poof stopped, fortunately.

We looked around for them with no luck.

"Where are they?" Eddy yelled.

"Right here!" Someone said.

We turned to a nearby building. Suddenly, it grew smaller and smaller until it retracted into a top hat. IT was Sheeze's hat!

Other HAVOC agents came around.

"Well, we'll just imagine you away!" Eddy said, "What if you were all gone?"

Nothing happened, instead, the hats began to rumble and:

?

A ton of bizarre things occured, thanks to us wearing the hats.

"I forgot to tell you!" Sheeze said, "you try to do something to us with those hats, and that happens!"

"When does it stop?" Rex yelled.

As if answering that question, it stopped suddenly.

None of us were quite glad that we didn't go back to normal, though.

"Augh!" Brent said, looking at himself, "I'm Bowser! This stinks."

"Consider yourself lucky," Rex (who had turned into Wonder Woman) said.

Luckily, we were back to normal after a moment. (Though I still was a Lickitung)

"Now, we will have to do something that will keep you from meddling in our plans for good!" Hansel said.

"Like what?" Gumball asked, "You know we'll get out of it somehow!"

"Oh, you don't understand!" Sheeze said, "You never get out! At the highest setting, which all of your friends back in your various worlds are already at, you get sucked into your worst or wierdest dream forever! No way out!"

"What?" Darwin asked, "why would you do this?"

Sheeze shrugged. "Because we're the bad guys, remember?"

He then pushed a button on his hat. The hats buzzed, and the characters who didn't have hats gained one.

Sheeze then pulled out a strange looking gun and fired it right behind us.

Whirrrrrrrrrrrr

A Void appeared. We ran away as fast as we could, but to no avail.

Back at Danville, the Voids had completely consumed everything except the mountains that everyone left was on.

"Here it comes!" Candace said.

Sure enough, the void reached the foot of the mountain and it began to shake.

Jonny put Plank up to his ear. "Can't you be more optimistic, buddy?...Plank says we can't escape."

Some of the folks began to panic. "We're all going to die! ! !" Jimmy yelled.

The side of the mountain started to crumble. Everyone started to run to the other side, but it didn't do any good. The Void was eating up the other side too.

Seeing that there was indeed no escape, everyone turned to each other solemnly.

"I guess this is it," Calvin said.

Everyone agreed.

The Void continued to spread until the mountain shook uncontrollably.

Calvin turned to Hobbes. "I'm glad we were able to hang out for six years."

"Yeah," Hobbes replied, "I'll miss you buddy."

Spongebob and Patrick started bawling and talking about how they were good pals too.

Everyone started to say good bye to each other since this was obviously it.

Then the got close enough to the top to where no one could stand up.

Candace and her parents and Jeremy hugged each other.

Suddenly, Rolf fell of into the Void.

"Rolf will see you all soon! ! !"

A few other folks fell off.

"Oh noooo!" Jimmy yelled as he fell.

"**Oh Jimmy!**" Sarah yelled, diving after him.

"Hang on, Hobbes!" Calvin yelled, as, the two of them hanging on to each other, tumbled in.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy yelled as he and Scooby tried to run, but it didn't work. "Whoaaaaaaaaaa"

Charlie Brown started to fall, too, but Linus grabbed him with his blanket. "Thanks," CB said, but it didn't do any good, as the void expanded, sending the two tumbling into the Void.

"_Tell my mother I love her!_" Garfield yelled as he, Jon, and Odie fell.

Candace and her folks soon fell too, along with seemingly everyone else.

The only one left was Chum Chum, who climbed up a tree in an attempt to escape, but the Void was converging right onto the tree, the only thing left untouched by the Void.

"Help! Help!"

End Chapter 9 (Author Notes: Characters introduced: Pokemon: Team Rocket, (Jesse, James, Meowth), Lickitung, Raichu, Charmander, Riolu (Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak), Spongebob: (mentions of Squidward, Gary, Sandy, Mr. Krabs) belongs to Stephen Hillenburg and Nick, Super Mario Bros: Bowser, (Belongs to Nintendo), DC superheros (Wonder Woman) belongs to DC.) The Dream that I have in the story really was a dream I had once, only I was a different mon, but I switched to Lickitung because it's a cool one.


	11. Chapter 10: Agent P and Agent Chum

EPIC DREAM: The Fanfic

Chapter 10: Agent P and Agent Chum

The piece of land that Perry and Dr. Doofenschmirtz was on got smaller and smaller.

"Well, Perry the Platypus," Doof said, "maybe that Voidinator was a little too strong."

Perry made a look that seemed to say: "You don't say."

"Well," Doof continued, "I really have to go. They gave me these sunglasses and said to use them in case I was about to die, but I don't know how to-"

Doof merely touched the glasses and vanished, leaving Perry alone on the increasingly shrinking piece of land.

Perry quickly took his jet pack out of his hat and blasted off as that last little bit of land vanished.

Perry didn't know where to go, he just knew he had to get away from here!

As he flew around, he heard something.

"Help! Help!"

Perry turned to see the last little bit of land, the only things remaining being a few trees, and a kid in one.

There was no escape for the kid, so Perry veered toward there and grabbed the kid before the last of the worlds disappeared into the Void.

"Thank you," Chum Chum said. Then it sunk in that his best pal Fanboy was gone and he started crying hysterically.

Needless to say, Perry was more anxious to find somewhere to land now.

After flying for a while, Perry and Chum Chum eventually landed in Bermuda.

Chum Chum explored the area while Perry tried to contact Major Monogram.

Click

Perry actived his two way wristwatch television.

Monogram's channel was very staticky, but Perry could barely hear the Major's voice coming from the speaker.

"Kccccccchhhhhh...Agent...Kccchhhhh...Stop...Kccccchhhhh...enshmir...Kccchhh...Sheeze..."

Sheeze? Who or what was Sheeze? (Remember, Perry doesn't know about the plan) Perry desparetely tried to get a better signal.

Eventually, the signal got a little bit better, but Perry could make out the Major's face, he seemed to be riding on a tiny pink tricycle pedaling as hard as he could away from a giant Inator rolling towards him.

"Agent P? Are you there?" Monogram said, "The hats that are being given away to everyone are dangerous! If you find one, don't put it on! You'll be trapped in your worst or weirdest dream forever!"

Agent P looked deadpan.

"Oh, uh, I had this dream when I was a lot younger."

"He had it last week!" Carl called from nearby, also on a tricyle.

"Oh, whatever, anyway, if my resources are correct, you are the only person not affected by these hats, since you aren't wearing one," Monogram said.

Perry then motioned for Chum Chum to come over.

"Ooooh, cool! A TV on your watch!" Chum Chum said, tapping on it.

"Who's that?" Monogram asked.

Perry didn't answer, since he didn't talk.

"Well, Agent P, you and your friend have to find out how to rescue everyone and stop Doofenschmirtz and his accplompleces, you're the only ones who can, Monogram out."

"Pedal faster, sir!"

"I'm trying, Carl, I'm trying!"

Perry turned off the watch and noticed Chum Chum standing there awestruck.

"You're a secret agent? Cool! Do you have any of those special things that they always use? Do you have poisonous comicbooks, or exploding dental floss? Or how about this cool looking hat? Does it do anything?"

Annoyed, Perry gave Chum Chum some cash to get something from a nearby snack machine and tried to evaluate the situtation.

So he and Chum Chum were the only ones unaffected by the hats, er, well, at least they didn't have those hats on, so how the heck were they supposed to rescue the affected and somehow save the world?

Just then, Chum Chum came back.

"The snack machine didn't have anything I liked so bought this hat! No I'm a secret agent!"

To his shock, Perry saw that Chum Chum had found a Thingy Cap and had put it on.

Perry tried to take it off, but the hat was stuck to the boy's noggin.

Perry tried to contact Major Monogram again, but the channel had gotten worse and it was impossible to get anything comprehensible.

Chum Chum had walked back to the snack machine and was checking for something he could get from it.

"I don't like any of these things!" he mumbled, "Sigh, I wish there was a machine that vended Frosty Freeze."

Suddenly, a shiny new machine appeared beside the first one.

The awestruck Chum Chum walked up to it and started vending a ton of the stuff from the machine.

Perry had given up trying to contact someone and turned to Chum Chum, who had started eating as much as they could.

Chum Chum burped and had a brain freeze.

Dumbfounded, Perry grabbed a piece of paper and asked Chum Chum where it came from.

"I dunno, I just wished there was one and it came up!"

Then Chum Chum frowned. "It just isn't the same without my friend Fanboy. I wish he were here to see this."

Then there was a strange noise from nearby, and a pinkish colored outline appeared. It was shaped like Fanboy, but nothing else happened, it was just the outline moving like it was running from something. There was also a big red X behind it for some reason.

"Fanboy...?"

"Chum Chum?" Fanboy's voice said, the outline stopping and looking around, "wh-where are you?"

"Right here!" Chum Chum said, "I was about to fall into the big purple hole, but then Perry rescued me, where are you?"

"I'm running from a big monster from last week's comic book! It was a dream I had last Friday, and you were in it, but you're not here, there's an X where you were."

Perry decided that if Chum Chum had fallen in, then he would be where that X was.

"Do you see us?" Chum Chum asked, "I found this neat hat, it grants wishes! Just like a genie!"

"Can you wish that I was out of here?" Fanboy asked.

"I tried that and it didn't work!" Chum Chum said, "I can't get you out! Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Perry tried once again to contact Major Monogram, and got a slightly better signal, but it was only strong enough to decipher what the Major was saying.

"Agent P? What's going on?"

Perry typed in his message.

"_The short kid wound up with one of the Thingy Caps and has managed to be able to talk to his friend who fell into the Void. We don't know to save him or anyone else._"

Monogram replied a moment later.

"Agent P, I know it's risky, but I think you have to enter the other boy's dream and try to figure something out. If you have to escape, just press the red button in your hat."

Perry was suprised and signed off. He suspected that something was wrong with what the Major had just said. Was the message genuine? Or was it a trick to get Perry out of the way, made by someone who was in league with Doof?

Talk about a dilemma, Perry looked to Chum Chum and the outline of Fanboy. He decided to take the chance. He wrote on the piece of paper and showed it to Chum Chum.

"Imagine that we're inside Fanboy's dream? Chum Chum read, "Well, ok, if you say so."

_"What if we were in Fanboy's dream?"_

A Void appeared right underneath the two and down they went.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Perry and Chum Chum landed right beside Fanboy in a pink slushie world.

"Yay!" the two boys yelled, hugging each other and dancing around.

Then there was a roar and a large green monster peeked from behind a large mound of Frosty Freeze.

"The Boogie Monster from Issue #435! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Fanboy and Chum Chum yelled, running away.

Perry was revulsed by the creature and quickly reached up to his hat...but it wasn't his hat. It was a Thingy Cap!

Oh crap! It was a trap! Perry was now stuck in a CloudCukooLand with a monster with no way to escape!

CTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTR (Translation: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)

End Chapter 10 (Author notes: (Characters introduced: Phineas and Ferb: (Major Monogram and Carl) belongs to Dan and Swampy. I own none of these characters except the OCs. I honestly have no idea what Fanboy and Chum Chum's comics are like so I just came up with the Boogie Monster off the top of my head cause I thought it would fit the boys' world, if I'm worng about this, then correct me.)


	12. Chapter 11: Pulling It All Together

EPIC DREAM: The Fanfic

Chapter 11: Pulling It All Together

Perry caught up with Fanboy and Chum Chum and found them hiding underneath a large boulder made of bubble gum.

He was not happy.

"What we gonna do? What we gonna do?" the two said.

The monster was in the distance looking for them, Perry needed to think of something fast, but how was anything going to work? Everyone was stuck forever in their dreams with no escape.

Perry racked his brain to try to think of something, but couldn't think of anything. He was stuck with these two slightly annoying kids with a boogie monster hot on their trail.

Everything seemed to have come to a dead end, no one else could figure something out.

"Can't someone think of anything that can get us out of here?" Eddy yelled, running from his brother in his dream.

Everyone in their various dreams thought about what they could do, but nothing came to mind.

Regretfully, I realized that I would have to resort to doing what I usually did when it came to things like this.

I looked around the area I was in and found my computer and typed:

"All of a sudden, Perry knew what to do."

"Dude! Why did you have to resort to convienient moments?" Eddy yelled.

"Because I don't want this story to have a Downer Ending!"

Perry knew what to do, so he wrote on another piece of paper and showed it to Fanboy and Chum Chum.

"We have to beat the Boogie Monster ourselves?" Chum Chum cried in disbelief.

The boys remembered that the superhero in their comic book defeated the Boogie Monster with a huge box of tissues.

"Let's go find it!" Chum Chum said.

Perry and the two ran away as the monster noticed them suddenly and gave chase.

They found it after running for a while, but the superhero was nowhere to be seen.

"He wadded them all up and rolled it at the monster!" Fanboy said.

The three pulled the tissues out and rolled it into a ball.

The monster was almost to them, but then the boys pushed the ball of tissues, (Gangway!) and it crashed straight into the monster, sending snot flying everywhere. YUCK

"Yay! We did it!" Fanboy said.

Then suddenly, the dream world started to disappear, revealing the sandy shores of Bermuda. Not only that, but the Thingy Caps Fanboy and Chum Chum were wearing turned green and disappeared.

"So that's what we have to do?" Chum Chum said, "Beat the monster?"

Perry wondered if the key to escaping the dreams was to beat the main bad thing in it.

So Perry imagined himself in a random person's dream.

A few minutes passed, and Fanboy and Chum Chum had started filling up on Frosty Freeze from the machine Chum Chum had imagined earlier when Perry returned with a tomato and a cucumber.

"Wow, Bob," Larry said, "Not only are we safe, but we're at a tropical island!"

As Bob and Larry talked to Fanboy and Chum Chum, Perry disappeared again to rescue another person.

Time passed, and soon, there were quite a few characters who had been rescued.

"Well done, Agent P," Major Monogram said, "If you can keep this up, we'll be able to stop HAVOC."

So Perry and other capable characters set out to rescue other characters and get to work figureing out how to stop HAVOC.

Long story short, it took about three hours to get everyone back safely. (Eddy procedded to chew me out, but everyone ignored him.)

"Now what do we do?" Dib asked.

"Well, we need to figure out how to stop HAVOC," Phineas said, "Any ideas?"

"Beat the dorks to a pulp!" Kevin yelled.

"Blow their headquarters up!" Bloo cried.

"Do kung fu on them!" Po yelled.

"Errrr, we're trying to make sure this fanfic is at least K+," Phineas said, "Anything else?"

We thought for a while. Nothing came to mind, however.

Thinking about what Bloo said, Timmy asked: "Where is their headquarters anyway?"

Everyone looked at me.

"What?"

"It's your story, Dude!" Eddy yelled, "Where are they?"

"Why can't you guys figure it out?" I said, "If I did, it would ruin the whole story!"

The toons began yelling all at once in protest.

It wasn't until Edd finally climbed up onto a palm tree and began yelling for everyone to calm down that things quieted down.

"Everyone! Cease the hubbub! Please!" Edd yelled, "We need to deduce our predicament in a calm fashion!"

"In what way, Sockhead?" Eddy yelled, "We don't have anything that can stop HAVOC from destroying the world!"

"Well, we just need to put on our thinking caps and figure it out!"

After a moment, it suddenly sunk in.

"Thinking caps...Thingy Caps!" Edd yelled, "Maybe, if we're careful, we can imagine that we're there, and then we can finally stop them!"

That didn't seem like a bad idea, so a plan was hatched, several of the toons would go find HAVOC's HQ and defeat them, saving the world, but they would have to be fast, as the Voids would get bigger, as they continued to spread.

I decided to stay behind with the rest of the toons, all it would take was for me to trip over my tounge again, and the mission would be jeopardized. (Yes, I was still a Lickitung.)

The following characters volenteered: Phineas, Ferb, the Eds, Timmy, Mac, Bloo, Dib, Gumball, Darwin, Candace, Rex, and Excalibur.

They put on the caps and prepared to leave.

Jimmy Neutron stood nearby and looked at one of his gadgets.

"According to my calculations," he said, "You have exactly ninety minutes to stop HAVOC before the universe is competely sucked into the Void."

"I guess we'd better hurry then!" Mac said.

They imagined themselves away to HAVOC's HQ as the toons cheered.

Little did we know that things would be increasingly tough, like facing the Big Bad.

End Chapter 11 (Characters introduced: Veggietales: Bob and Larry (cameo) belongs to Big Idea, Kung Fu Panda: Po (cameo) belongs to DreamWorks, Jimmy Neutron (cameo) belongs to Nickelodeon and Viacom, like all the other Nicktoons, I own none of the characters except the OCs (do I really have to keep saying that?) Short chapter, I know, but the action will begin in Act 3, which will come next update.)


	13. Chapter 12: It All Comes Down To This

EPIC DREAM: The FanFic

Chapter 12: It All Comes Down To This

The crew soon landed.

Looking around, they found themselves in a desert as the sun rose over the horizon.

"I think the caps are busted," Gumball said.

"Where's the big buildings?" Rex wondered out lioud.

"I want to be a camel!" Ed said.

There wasn't anything for miles, well, except sand, which was now getting in everyone's shoes. (Except Bloo, Rex, and Excalibur, who didn't wear shoes.)

"There's got to be something somewhere!" Candace said.

They knew that they had imagined themselves to go to HAVOC's HQ, but it didn't look like there was anything for miles around that was noticable.

Everyone ran around looking for something, or dug through the sand.

"This doesn't make sense!" Timmy said, "It has to be around here somewhere! (Cause I need to rescue Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof!)"

"Let's think again," Rex said, "what if we were at HAVOC's HQ?"

They flew through the air and wound up right back where they started.

"Let's keep digging!" Mac said.

They dug and dug and dug somemore for about an hour until they made a hole about ten feet deep, but there was still nothing.

"This doesn't make sense!" Eddy said, "Why aren't we finding anything?"

Then it suddenly occured to them that there might be a problem. Namely, Havoc had been waiting for this to happen, so they could suck everyone back into the voids.

It seemed a little convienient, but not even Eddy bothered to complain.

"What are we going to do now?" Dib asked.

They tried to imagine themselves back to where everyone else was, but nothing happened. A sure sign that HAVOC was probably on their way there now, which meant they couldn't stop them, unless they wanted to experience a subconscious freak out like they did back when they encountered HAVOC in Arlington.

"So how do we get back there?" Edd said.

Candace then turned to Phineas and Ferb.

"I can't believe I'm asking this, but, **You guys need to build something!**"

"Sure, Candace, Ferb and I still have some tools we found while we were underground, so we can!" Phineas said.

"But with what?" Excalibur asked them, "I don't think we'll just magically stumble upon some building material in the middle of a desert!"

Phineas looked around, then noticed the Thingy Caps on everyone's heads, and said those magic words.

"Ferb! I know what we're gonna do today!"

Back at Bermuda, I was chatting with Terin, Arnold, and Pooh when there was a rumbling.

Over in the water, a massive submarine surfaced.

Everyone began to panic because of five little letters written on the side. HAVOC!

"WEll, it seems that you people just can't admit defeat!" Sheeze said, coming out of the sub, followed by Lotso, Vicky and the short guy, "so it seems that we will have to get rid of you permanently...again."

"Ha!" someone said, "We already escaped your traps before! We'll simply escape again!"

"You don't understand!" Sheeze said, "Since we programmed our hats for nothing to stop us, well, you can't! And now, thanks to our confident, Dr. Heinz Doofenschmirtz, we have a way to get rid of you permenently...for good this time."

"Behold! The ForeverVoidInator!"

A hatch opened up behind them, and an absolutely enormous Inator, Doof riding on top of it.

"Ok, Doof, hit it." Sheeze said.

"At what?" Doof asked.

"Them!"

"Buh, but I don't want to hit them..."

"Heinz, hit the button!"

"But..."

"Heinz, we had a deal! You, er, get to go to Florida when you finish helping us!"

"What? But those Void things, they're destroying the world, what's the point?"

"Just hit the button! Now!"

"But I don't want to kill a bunch of people, no one's that evil."

"Then you're just a wuss! Hit the dang button!" Sheeze was starting to loose his cool, something we hadn't seen yet.

"I don't want to!"

"Fine! I'll hit it!"

Sheeze teleported with the sunglasses to where Doof was and reached toward the button.

"Don't!" Doof yelled.

Doof grabbed Sheeze's arm in an attempt to stop him, but was shoved away.

"But I thought you could use me!" Doof whined, trying to pull him away again, "You said I was, uh, cool!"

"We just needed someone to build our machines for us!" Sheeze said, "We just said that to get you to join us!"

"That's just rude! You must have no heart!"

(Perry was in mindless pet mode, and walked away.)

Sheeze then shoved Doof so hard, Doof slipped and fell off the Inator. Fortunately he grabed on before he would have fallen into the ocean which was starting to get rather choppy.

"You must not be an actual bad guy, huh?" Sheeze said, glaring down at Doof, his affable personality gone.

Doof said nothing, instead, getting really nervous at the prospect at drowning in the ocean.

Sheeze turned toward the button and was about to press.

We all braced ourselves for the imapct.

Just as Sheeze was about to press...

Ctrctrctrctrctrctrctr

Sheeze looked up just in time to see a webbed foot smack him on his big nose.

"Perrrry!"

"Where did that music come from?" Sheeze said, falling flat on his face.

"Perry the Platypus!" Doof yelled, "I really wasn't expecting you that time, and by that, I mean, well, totally unexpected!"

Perry began to look for a way to deactivate the ForeverVoidInator, but then Sheeze got up and grabbed him.

"All right, you duckbilled freak, get out of here!"

He then chucked Perry off and prepared to press the button again.

"I'd better set it to a very high setting if we need to get rid of all of you guys for good!" Sheeze said.

Sheeze walk over to the button, Doof unable to climb back on and all of us still down on the ground, everything seemed hopeless until...

"Oh, great, a Big Darn Heroes moment!"

A strange looking plane suddenly swooped down, blowing Sheeze over and off the Inator and into the water.

It was Phineas and the gang!

Everyone cheered.

Sheeze floated away, having lost his sunglasses, he was unable to make it back to the sub.

"Don't just stand there!" he yelled at his mooks, "Get me!"

Lotso and the others made no movement.

Sheeze lost his cool and mashed a button on his hat, causing it to expand and reach up to Phineas and Ferb's plane. He grabbed on as it flew by.

"We've got company!" Darwin yelled, noticing Sheeze attempting to get in.

The door opened, causing cabin pressure to be lost and sending everyone flying out the door.

!

Everyone landed on the Inator while Sheeze climbed into the plane.

"What do we do now?" Candace asked.

Good question, they didn't know what to do about the VoidInator. And a hurricane was approaching.

"How do we deactivate it?" Rex asked.

"Maybe I can help?" Doof asked, finally climbing back on.

Doof opened up a compartment and looked for an off switch.

Suddenly, Lotso and the other mooks appeared.

"Can't let you do that!" One of them said.

"Watch out!"

They started throwing punches and kicking, but fortunately, they missed.

POW

"Oh, my head!"

Most of the time.

Then Lotso attempted to whack Mac on the head, but missed and instead hit the open compartment that Doof had left open.

ZAAAAAP!

Suddenly, Lotso and the machine started glowing.

Those of us still on the ground decided it would be a good idea to run away, so we ran into the trees and watched as whatever was taking place took place.

"What's going on?" Arnold yelled.

"The machine's chaging!" Bob replied.

Indeed it was. It was clanking and creaking until it looked like a giant mechanical version of Lotso.

Phineas and the rest were stuck on its nose. It looked at them with glowing purple eyes and laughed in a way that would give people nightmares. Vicky and the other HAVOC agents quickly teleported away.

"Well, It looks like we're facing the final boss!" Gumball yelled.

(End Chapter 12: Characters introduced: None. I own none of the characters except the OCs, again.)


	14. Chapter 13: Showdown!

EPIC DREAM: The Fanfic

(**AUTHOR NOTES: Sorry for the long wait, I've had a seriously bad case of writer's block, but here's the action filled climax to this story.) (At least I think its action packed, oh well….this isn't the last chapter, and I own none of the characters except the ocs.)**

Chapter 13: Showdown!

"Ok, if anyone has any ideas, I'm open to them," Excalibur whimpered.

The machine waved an arm at them, attempting to knock them off.

It missed them, but it was enough to cause them to lose their balance and fall.

The Eds, Phineas, and Timmy landed one of the Inator's arms, while everyone else continued to fall, eventually landing on a bulge on the Inator's side.

Sheeze, still flying around in Phineas and Ferb's plane, was astonished. "Incredible! This will make things so much easier!"

Back on shore, we watched everything take place; it was a rather disturbing sight, a giant Inator that looked like Lotso in the ocean with a hurricane coming. Speaking of which, said hurricane was so close that the wind had picked up and it was starting to rain.

"What are we gonna do?" Jon yelled, "Who knows what that thing is capable of?"

As if answering his question, the Inator suddenly noticed us on shore and a huge blue beam shot out of its tummy at us.

"LOOK OUT!"

BANG

The machine's aim was very off, but it left a large burnt spot on the ground, which turned into a Void a moment later.

Aughhhhhhhhhhhh

We ran away as far as we could, but the Void got bigger.

"We need to do something fast!" I said, forgetting that I couldn't be understood.

"What'd he say?" Gerald asked.

"Like, I don't know, but we need to do something!" Shaggy said.

We looked around for something to do that would help stop the bad guys.

Eventually, we came across a junkyard.

We looked around and saw a bunch of old motors and other stuff.

"Let's build some aircraft!" Jimmy Neutron said.

Candace, Mac and the rest on the machine's hip were holding on for dear life.

"I think we need a plan of some sort!" Gumball yelled over the rushing wind.

It wouldn't do any good to jump off since the water had gotten so rough that even a big boat would probably be in need of repairs, and even if they could, they couldn't leave Phineas, Timmy, and the Eds up there. And since it was raining, it was too wet to try climbing up.

On the machine's arm, Phineas and co were trying to think of something too.

"How do we get down?" Edd yelled.

"Should we try climbing down?" Timmy asked.

"You got any ideas, Triangle Head? Eddy asked Phineas.

"Gravy," Ed said for no apparent reason.

Phineas racked his brain for something, anything that could help, but the tools he and Ferb found were still on their little airplane, and Sheeze was in it now.

Phineas started to panic like he did earlier that summer when they went around the world in a day, with nothing to get them out of this, well, they were stuck.

Just then, a pretty big wave washed by, almost carrying everyone on the lower part of the Inator out to sea.

Ahhhhh!

This made Phineas even more panicked, especially considering that his siblings were down there.

"We have to climb down," Phineas said.

"Are you crazy?" Eddy yelled, "It's a long way down if you lose your grip!"

Nevertheless, they started climbing down.

Suddenly, there was a lightning strike seemingly right above them.

CRASH

Double Dee freaked out and lost his grip.

Aieeeeee

Which made the others jump and lose their grip too.

Aughhhhhhhh

Meanwhile, Candace and the others had started to try climbing up.

"It's really slippery!" Excalibur yelled, "I can hardly climb!"

Fortunately, they were making ok progress, until-

"Tidal wave at twelve o clock!" Bloo yelled.

A wave bigger than the last one was coming their way.

Oh nooooooooo

SPLASH

They went flying through the air.

Candace saw that she was heading straight for some rocks jutting out of the surf.

But then, she suddenly felt something grab her arms.

Candace looked up and saw a familiar face.

"Terin!"

Terin had flown by and grabbed her.

Candace looked around and saw thirty little aircraft flying around.

"We're here to rescue you guys and hopefully stop that thing!" Terin said.

Candace saw Ferb and the others being carried by several other flying characters and heading toward several of the planes.

Candace and Terin landed in one that was being piloted by a bald kid wearing sunglasses.

"Thanks to Numbuh One here, we also have weapons for our little planes." Terin added.

Numbah One signaled to the other planes and several of them dropped a payload consisting all matter of material, including the kitchen sink, down onto the Inator. The other planes fired bottle caps like bullets at it.

The Inator made a loud screeching sound and blasted another blue beam at the planes.

Fortunately the expertise of the KND who piloted these planes easily dodged the beams.

"So what do we do now?" Candace asked Terin.

"Well, we try to take it down!"

"What about Phineas?"

Sheeze watched from a distance.

"No, they can't be destroying my machine!"

He buckled himself in and flew the plane, only to be knocked away by the Inator.

CRASH

The plane went tumbling away.

Phineas and pals fell into the water.

"AUGHHHH," Edd yelled, "this water is full of bacteria!"

"Ub blub!"

Thunder roared and the rain came pouring down so hard it was almost impossible to see.

Fortunately, they weren't so far from the submarine that they couldn't see it.

"Quick! Find the sub!" Phineas yelled.

They tried to swim up to it, but it was extremely difficult.

Fortunately, a wave washed them onto it.

Several HAVOC agents climbed out of the sub.

"What are you doing here?" Vicky yelled, mostly at Timmy.

"Well, we couldn't stay up there forever!" Eddy yelled back.

A huge wave then hit the submarine and blasted it to smithereens, sending everyone flying in all directions.

AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Phineas, Edd, Eddy, and Team Rocket landed on a large piece of wood.

"Remind me to stay home next time..." James moaned.

"Is there any way this could get worse?" Edd whimpered.

There was a roar and the small crew noticed a waterspout off in the distance.

"There'th you answerth," Meowth said, pointing.

Everyone began to panic and swim away.

"Yeash, first a hurricane, and now a waterspout," Eddy grumbled, "what next? The world exploding?"

**BARROOOOOOOOOMMMMMM**

...

Just kidding.

Among the wreckage of the submarine, Timmy and Ed landed on a large capsule. Inside of it were Cosmo and Wanda.

"Guys!" Timmy yelled, grabbing something to break the apparently Fairy-proof casing.

Then Ed saw them. "The fairies from Attack of the Fairy Monsters!" He broke it open with his head and grabbed Cosmo.

"You will not succeed in your evil plan, evil fairy!" Ed yelled.

"I'm not a fairy," Cosmo said, turning into a fish, "I'm a fish."

"Leave them alone, Ed," Timmy said, "They're, uh, special robots!"

"You will not succeed in your evil plan, special robot!" Ed yelled.

Timmy turned to Wanda while Ed continued to find Cosmo. "Don't you guys have any more fairy power in your wands?"

"I'm afraid not Timmy, we still haven't been able to charge them!"

Suddenly the Inator fired its laser in their direction.

BLARRRRRRRRGHHHH

Cosmo and Wanda poofed into birds and grabbed Timmy and Ed before it hit them.

A Void appeared, but it didn't get very big.

"Oh no!" Timmy yelled, "The tornado!"

"I want to meet the wizard!" Ed yelled, laughing mindlessly.

They were sucked in and went spinning out of control.

The waterspout came closer and the ocean choppier.

"Oh no!" Edd yelled, "We will all perish!"

It was too close to avoid now. Eddy, Edd, and Team Rocket grabbed onto each other and wept like little babies, Phineas just grabbed on.

Meanwhile, the airplanes were starting to become harder to control.

"Kids Next Door, fall back!" Nigel yelled.

Too late, the planes began to break into pieces and everyone was sucked into the whirlwind.

The Inator was too heavy and stayed, batting at us flying around and trying to fire more beams.

"Shouldn't this be impossible?" Eddy yelled over the roaring wind.

"Who cares?" Charlie Brown screamed back, "As long as we're still alive!"

Phineas was sent flipping head over heels straight into the little airplane that Big Sheeze was still in.

Sheeze was buckled up into a seat, unconscious.

Phineas grabbed the steering wheel and thought of something to do that would stop the VoidInator for good.

Phineas had an idea and turned the engine full blast in an attempt to sail out of the tornado.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't do anything boy, don't destroy my machine." Sheeze croaked.

Phineas looked behind him and saw that Sheeze had a large cut on his forehead.

"Don't destroy my machine." Sheeze went back unconscious.

Phineas gunned the engine and just managed to fly out of the funnel, nearly passing out in the process.

Phineas prepared to carry out his plan, went Sheeze, apparently conscious again, jumped out of the seat.

"Don't destroy my machine!" Phineas was almost knocked out of the plane.

Sheeze grabbed the steering wheel and started flying the plane like a madman. Phineas held on as tight as he could, but to no avail.

Then the Inator started walking towards them, with the funnel cloud with everyone still whirling around inside of it right behind it.

Phineas knew this was the end, they had failed to save the universe, everyone was going to die, and that was the end.

The Inator opened its mouth preparing to let loose with another beam.

Then, one of Phineas' shoes flew off, blown away by the wind, and it flew straight into the Inator's mouth.

The shoe clogged up the gears and the Inator started acting strange. The gears flew off and messed things up further.

Then it began sparking up a storm.

"It's gonna blow!" Mac yelled, though it was really hard to hear him.

Then it happened. It sparked so much it blew.

****

And then everything went white….

END CHAPTER 13-Stay tuned…


	15. Chapter 14: The Sun Rises

EPIC DREAM: The Fanfic

Chapter 14: The Sun Rises

The white cleared, and everyone found themselves on a bit of land surrounded by the Void.

"What's going on?" someone asked.

Then they noticed something, The Void was disappearing, and everything and everyone who had been sucked in was reappearing.

Everyone was at a loss as to what had happened, though Phineas figured that it had to do with his shoe causing the Inator to break.

But it didn't explain why everything was going back to normal.

Phineas found Ferb, Candace, Jeremy, Perry, and their other friends not far from where he was standing.

The Void shrunk smaller and everyone discovered that they were standing at a cliff overlooking the ocean.

The sky had started to rise, and the sky was turning pink.

"Blah, this is too familiar," Eddy said, "Where have I seen this before…"

"Shush, Eddy, you're ruining the moment," Edd said.

Then Major Monogram walked up.

"We've interrogated the HAVOC agents and they have said that the main Void generator was in that Inator that had just been destroyed, and it had been programmed to reverse the effects of the Voids if destroyed." He said.

"But why would they do that?" Edd asked.

Carl brought the tied up HAVOC agents to the front of the crowd.

They were in a major argument.

"Why did we program that? I didn't do it! You made the story end too fast! Jerk! Dweeb! Dork! Twerp!"

"Then who did?"

Dr. Doofenschmirtz walked up. "I must have done it while working on the ForeverVoidInator."

"Well, Doof, I guess you have accidentally saved the multi-universe, along with everyone else here, if it weren't for all of you," Monogram said, looking at the crowd, "the multi-universe would have been destroyed."

"Well, that's good to know," Eddy said, "I was planning on making this big scam that would—"

"Eddy!"

Then Mac raised his hand. "So how do we get back to our own worlds?"

"Good question," Edd said, "how are we going to get home?"

"Gravy," Ed said.

Then everyone turned to look at Phineas and Ferb.

"Well, Ferb, the day's just begun and already I know what to do today!"

So the two started to work on what looked like a giant airplane.

Soon it was finished.

"What is it?" Gumball asked.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The first Interdimensional Airplane!" Phineas said.

The flight would leave in about half an hour to make sure everyone's worlds were intact.

Soon it was time to go, and everyone climbed aboard.

(Insert montage of everyone being dropped off here.)

Everyone was eventually dropped off with promises to write, and, in a few cases, hugs. (The pigs from Angry Birds didn't stand a chance against Gir.)

It took a long time to get everywhere, so it was evening by the time it was just down to dropping off the Eds and the other kids from the cul de sac, Mac, Bloo, and their pals, Arnold and his friends, and Rex and his friends.

"This sure was an awesome adventure, but I'm tired!" Bloo said, yawning.

"So, Phineas," Rex said, "Will we see each other again?"

"Well, we'll build more of the airplanes, that way, everyone can visit each other whenever they like."

They arrived at Rex's world, where they saw the last of the Void disappearing where it had first spawned.

"Well, see you guys soon!" Terin said as they stepped off the plane.

"Bye!"

As the plane flew away, Rex as pals noticed the worlds floating away in various directions, eventually coming to a stop in various areas off in the distance.

Finally, the plane landed in Danville, having dropped off everyone in their various worlds, and everyone stepped out.

"Hey, mom," Candace said.

"Yes, Candace?"

"So, are you gonna bust them?"

"We'll talk about it later, Candace, I'm too tired."

The Flynn-Fletchers arrived at their house and got ready for bed.

"Well, Ferb, I guess this ends another adventure," Phineas said as he put on his jammies, "it was a very interesting one; it was almost like a dream."

Then Ferb spoke: "A very epic dream if you ask me."

Then the two of them got into their beds and went to sleep.

**THE END**

**(Author Notes: I hope you enjoyed reading this, be sure to drop a review if you feel like it. I own none of these characters except the ocs as usual, well, there will be-)**

Candace screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

A yellow creature had just emerged from the backpack she had been wearing.

"I like chocolate milk!" it said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! PHINEAS, COME HERE"

**(As I was saying, there will be a bonus chapter which I may put up soon, but for now, I hope you enjoyed the story, and see you soon, Arandomdude345 is out, PUH-EECE!)**

**(***UPDATE*** I don't think I'll upload a bonus chapter after all, instead, I'll just tell you now. I will be working on a series of stories that are this story, but focusing on various other characters that either made cameos, made a slightly significant appearance, or just didn't appear at all. I have planned stories for Calvin and Hobbes, Scooby Doo, Regular Show, and a few others, though you are free to make suggestions. (Please note that I may not know enough about a few cartoons to make their story, so don't be mad if I can't do a particular one.) The stories will be listed under Cartoon X-overs+(cartoon show or comic strip). The first of these stories should be up in a week or too, so stay tuned...)**


End file.
